¿Ron te engaña? ¡¿Con Malfoy?
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa. Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas". (¿ron x draco?)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 1: Ron... ¿infiel?**

 **Notas del cap: Como ya es mi p*** costumbre... La introducción me quedó corta ;(**

Harry James Potter, era actualmente el director del departamento de aurores. Su cargo no sólo era administrativo. Era también un puesto político... Y odiaba muchísimo esa parte de su trabajo, pero como era feliz con el resto, se podría decir que se conformaba y era feliz.

Luego de la guerra, Harry junto a sus amigos y los jóvenes de su generación, volvieron al colegio. Ese año fue muy duro para todos. Pero después de aquel último año en Hogwarts, la vida continuó su curso. Harry y Ron, hicieron el entrenamiento obligatorio y se recibieron de aurores. Hermione también alcanzó su sueño, y al poco tiempo ya ostentaba un cargo en el ministerio. Como abogada participó tanto en la defensa como en la querella de los juicios que sucedieron después de la guerra. Dichos juicios se siguieron celebrando incluso hasta varios años después.

En diez años, Harry pasó de ser líder de su escuadrón a jefe de todo el departamento de defensa. Ron ascendió a comandante de la escuela de aurores, después de ganarse a pulso el apodo de _"el estratega"_ como profesor de la academia. Y Hermione (harta de la lentitud de su novio) le propuso matrimonio ese año... Fue uno de los enlaces más mediáticos que vivió el ministerio, principalmente porque los padrinos de la boda: Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter, atravesaron una "escandalosa" ruptura.

El "héroe" y la "rebelde" de la pasada guerra, tuvieron una conflictiva relación desde el comienzo. El desenlace ocurrió tan sólo un mes antes de la boda Granger/Weasley, cuando Ginny (en une nota para la revista "corazón de bruja") habló de la ruptura y se declaró abiertamente bisexual. Todo esto no sólo desencadenó en la popularidad del nuevo equipo escocés al que fue traspasada como capitana, sino que llevó a Harry Potter al "podio" mediático. Desde ese mismo momento, fue conocido como "el soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo mágico". Por suerte para él, los escándalos de Ginny Weasley se siguieron sucediendo en Escocia. Lo que hizo que los medios locales como " _ **el profeta**_ ", lo dejaran de lado al poco tiempo.

 **_Wizengamot, sábado 7:30am_**

El humor del "niño que vivió y venció" durante la jornada laboral, iba variando según el día de la semana en el que se encontraba...

Debido a su agenda, de lunes a miércoles, Harry daba más miedo que una banshee cabreada. Su cargo lo obligaba a estar presente, en todas y cada una de las juntas del ministerio. A veces veía su amiga (casi hermana) Hermione, pero a duras penas si podía cruzar más de tres palabras con la bruja. Jueves y viernes, su humor mejoraba a "casi humano", e iba de "serio-gruñón" a "odioalmundo-metienentodosharto". El sábado sólo trabajaba de mañana, pero incluso a pesar de que debía hacer el papeleo inconcluso de la semana, se lo podía ver sonreír. En cambio los domingos... Harry se transformaba en "el parásito perezoso de una babosa en coma", y no había poder divino, mágico o bélico que lo obligue a salir de la cama antes de las 16hs.

Ese día se despertó intranquilo. De vez en cuando le pasaba. Generalmente era una corazonada de que ese día, algo le iba a "sacar canas de todos los colores". Por eso fue resignado (y molesto) a trabajar. Y por eso también, no le extrañó que Hermione quisiera verlo, a esa hora y en su oficina...

 **Harry: _ Hermione, llevas más de diez minutos aquí sin decirme ni "pío"... Dilo de una vez, ¿qué sucede?**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Es que no sé cómo decirte esto!... Intenta por favor comprenderme, ¡no es fácil!**

 **Harry: _ Deja de preocuparme. Por Merlín, dime que pasa. ¡Me estás asustando!**

 **Hermione: _ Es Malfoy... Él... Ron y él...**

 **Harry: _ ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? Hace años que no le veo la cara, y eso que aquella vez sólo lo vi por unos minutos... ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ron? Ya dime ¡qué demonios pasa!**

 **Hermione: _ Ron me engaña.**

 **Harry: _ ¡¿QUÉ?!... No, espera. Esto tiene que ser un malentendido. Ron jamás...**

 **Hermione: _ Harry... ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... ¡Yo los vi!**

 **Harry: _ ¿Ah?... ¿Cómo que los viste?... ¡Ya deja de llorar! Me pones nervioso y no te entiendo. ¡Cálmate por favor!... Respira Hermione, enserio que esto debe ser un error. Estamos hablando de nuestro Ronnie.**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Ningún error! ¡Mi esposo me engaña! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!... Me habían ordenado a llevar unos papeles. Aproveché y lo busqué porque quería verlo. No lo encontré, se suponía que tenía que estar allí, y me preocupé... Entonces lo vi bajar por las escaleras, me llamó la atención por lo que sólo lo seguí, y... Estaba allí y me pareció todo muy raro. No dije nada, sólo me quedé parada viendo y... y... ¡Ron lo besó! ¡Está con él!... Ron me engaña con... ¡Con Malfoy!**

 **Harry: _ ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Hermione: _ ¡SI!**

Harry tenía tatuados en el cerebro unos veinte signos de pregunta y cuarenta de admiración...

Era un hecho comprobado científicamente. Sus corazonadas, nunca le fallaban.

 **_Flashback, cinco años atrás_**

Ronald Weasley era (casi oficialmente), el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo mágico. Le habían informado apenas unos meses atrás, que el director de la carrera de aurores se jubilaría dejándole a él su cargo. Que conste que amaba ser profesor, pero un aumento de sueldo no lo desprecia nadie. Si a eso le sumamos que estaba a días de casarse con el amor de su vida... Sí, definitivamente su sonrisa le partía la cara a la mitad.

Vale decir, que no todo era color de rosas. Un mes atrás, descubrió el por qué su hermanita y su mejor amigo se llevaban a las patadas. Desayunarse la noticia que ambos "jugaban para el equipo contrario", fue un poco desconcertante. Aunque de todas maneras, las cosas al final resultaron bien.

Como Harry se llevaba mal con el acoso de los medios, su valiente hermanita desvió la atención hacia ella. Si bien fue una decisión de familia (tomada con un buen almuerzo familiar de por medio), lo cierto es que a Ginny siempre le gustó la vida mediática. Desde que se dedicó profesionalmente al quidditch, no había partido en el que no "hiciera de las suyas". Que más daba, era su hermanita y la quería así. Después del anuncio familiar sobre la ruptura, Harry y Ginny quedaron en muy buenos términos. Ellos decidieron que lo mejor sería "blanquear" la situación antes de la boda, y la familia también estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Era lo mejor para todos. Ni la carrera de Ginny ni el nuevo cargo de Harry se verían afectados y mientras más temprano el mundo lo supiera, menos oportunidades habría de que ocurriera algún escándalo del tipo "triángulo amoroso" que opacara la boda. Además, era tiempo de perdonar, seguir con la vida y recordar lo hermoso que vivieron juntos. La vida era buena, no cabía dudas.

El trabajo en la escuela de aurores era de lunes a viernes. Los sábados visitaba a sus amigos: el profesor de herbología, Neville Longbottom y la profesora en el cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Luna Lovegood. Ambos docentes del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Pocas veces iba acompañado de Harry Potter, el resto iba solo o con su novia (ahora prometida) Hermione Granger. Los domingos ya era otro "el cantar"... ¡ERA LA GLORIA! Comida en cantidades industriales de la mano de su mamá, Molly Weasley.

Sí, todo era genial hasta que... llegó la resolución con su nuevo cargo ministerial.

No se quejaba de trabajar en el ministerio. Principalmente porque estaría cerca de su prometida y en los descansos podría molestar a su mejor amigo. Pero, con el nuevo cargo, no sólo pasaba a tener un (aburrido) trabajo de oficina. Sino que ahora, debía completar una serie de estudios psicofísicos en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Y esa era la razón por la que (con la almohada todavía pegada en la cara) se encontraba en la sala de espera, a las 5 de la mañana...

 **Draco: _ Ronald Weasley. Adelante, por favor.**

 **Ron: _ ¿Malfoy?... Hurón, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Draco: _ Trabajo, Weasley. Soy medimago. De hecho, soy el doctor Malfoy, jefe de residentes y especialista en enfermedades infecto contagiosas. Así que, por favor, trátame con respeto.**

 **Ron: _ ¡Tu no! ¡Tú no me pondrás las manos encima! ¡Quiero que me vea otro medimago!**

 **Draco: _ Señor Weasley, le voy a facilitar las cosas. Soy el único medimago, que trabaja directamente para el ministerio. Esa es la razón por la que soy el ÚNICO autorizado, para realizar estos exámenes. Dicho de otra manera, si yo no te firmo este formulario, vete despidiendo de tu trabajo...**

 **Ron: _... Esto tiene que ser una broma...**

 **Draco: _ No, no lo es y francamente estás agotando mi paciencia... No perdamos más el tiempo, entra de una buena vez. A la derecha está el cuarto de baño. Desnúdate y colócate una de esas batas azules.**

 **Ron: _ ¡¿Qué me desnude?!**

 **Draco: _ Si, Weasley. Esto es un examen físico, ¿qué esperabas?...**

" _ **A ti no, eso es seguro... Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Encima, el muy hijo de perra, ¡parece un modelo! ¡¿Qué tomó?! ¡¿Belleza líquida?!... Me siento un insecto..."_**_ Y con ese debate interno, Ron no tuvo otra opción más que desnudarse e ir hacia el chico que lo llamo "comadreja" toda su infancia.

 **Draco: _ Vamos, tranquilízate que tampoco es tan malo. Es sólo un chequeo de rutina. Te reviso, te hago unas preguntas, alguno que otro análisis que considere necesario y ya está. Son sólo unos minutos y luego te irás a tu casa. Te lo prometo**.

Así trató de tranquilizarlo, el insoportable e "intragable" de sus días de escuela. Que para su desgracia, se había vuelto un hombre precioso, además de elegante, correcto en modales, con un exquisito perfume, y una sonrisa que derretiría los polos. Ni hablar del buen gusto en la decoración del consultorio o del mal gusto en vestir con el que se presentó Ron ese día. Y lo más extraño de todo... lo que realmente le hizo trastabillar las bases al pelirrojo... Fue el simple hecho, de que Draco... se veía agradable.

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 2: Te guste o no, necesitas mi ayuda.**

 **NA: ¿Para qué te peinas, si en esta foto no salís?**

 **_ Flashback, cinco años atrás (segunda parte) _**

Decir que la revisión fue más que profesional... Es quedarse corto.  
Las preguntas que le hizo el medimago al auror, fueron acompañadas por un semblante calmo, serio y ameno. Hubo un momento, en el que Ron no supo si sentirse mareado o maravillado por las acciones del rubio. Vale aclarar, que el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de sentir incomodidad ante el _**tacto**_ del galeno.  
Fue de hecho una sorpresa, descubrirse a sí mismo totalmente rendido ante las esbeltas y níveas manos de Malfoy...  
Mientras nuestro auror favorito, se debatía entre responder las preguntas que le hacían o sentirse abrumado ante lo que calificó como " _una sonrisa de propaganda de pasta de dientes_ ", tocaron a la puerta del consultorio.

 **_ Disculpe doctor, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero traigo conmigo el grupo de residentes de primer año del profesor Palou.**  
 **_ Aguarde un segundo que lo consulte con mi paciente, por favor.**

La jovencita, fue reconocida por el pelirrojo, como la secretaria de la mesa de entradas del hospital.

 **_ Weasley, esto no ocurre con frecuencia. Lamentablemente, el profesor a cargo de este grupo de residentes, faltó el día de hoy. Estos chicos deben hacer la rotación del día, pero no deseo que sea en contra de tu voluntad. Si lo prefieres, les puedo pedir que esperen al próximo paciente o si gustas, puedes cambiarte antes de que ingresen. Sólo te harán algunas preguntas, una vez que yo presente tu caso. ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Qué prefieres?**  
 **_ La verdad es que no me molesta para nada. Yo también soy docente y comprendo la necesidad de las prácticas. Aunque... sí, preferiría sacarme esta estúpida bata. Es incómoda.**  
 **_ Excelente, será como tú digas. Muchas gracias por tu colaboración.**

Ron no podía creer, que el petulante que conoció a la escuela, tuviera la precaución de valorar su opinión e intimidad. Fue tal la delicadeza y seriedad en el tono de voz del medimago, que le fue imposible negarse. Y mucho menos dejar de sonreír como idiota, en lo que le tomó volver a vestirse.  
Minutos después, un grupo de seis jovencitos, ataviados con pulcras túnicas celestes, ingresó al consultorio.  
El auror se percató de inmediato, de la mirada embelesada que le dedicaban al rubio. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco, ante " _la jauría de chiquillos hormonados_ ". En el fondo, él comprendía la situación. La voz de Malfoy era seria y profesional, incluso amena de escuchar, pero (por sobre todo) era extremadamente seductora.

 **_ Buenos días, futuros colegas. Permítanme presentarles, al señor Ronald Weasley.**

El saludo llegó fuerte y claro. Casi idéntico, al que recibía de sus cadetes en la academia. Un breve movimiento de su cabeza, fue toda la contestación que dio el pelirrojo.

 **_El señor, se encuentra por un chequeo de rutina. El código es C3A. Eso quiere decir, que el informe será archivado para la secretaría de recursos humanos del tercer departamento. Esto se debe, a un ascenso de categoría. El tercer departamento del ministerio, corresponde a defensa y justicia. Esto incluye, no sólo a la academia de aurores, sino también al personal administrativo y...**

Mientras Draco hablaba, el auror casi podía escuchar los gemidos mentales de aquellos jóvenes. Era gracioso, lo admitía. Incluso contuvo con dificultad las ganas de carcajearse, cuando se percató que el rubio ni cuenta se daba de cómo lo estaban mirando.

 **_ Señor Weasley, haga el favor de contestar la primera hoja del cuestionario, mientras respondo las dudas de los residentes.**

Un pelirrojo entre nervioso y cohibido, se puso a la tarea luego de que una chiquilla le entregara un grupo de papeles. Apenas dos minutos después, había concluido. Por ello se pudo dar el lujo de ver a este Draco desconocido para él. Este Draco que sonreía con amabilidad y contestaba todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hacían (desde las más estúpidas, hasta de las que ni entendía de qué iban). Este Malfoy profesional, era un profesor paciente. Simplemente, no tenía sentido para el auror. Sentía que estaba en un sueño extraño. Un sueño extremadamente feliz, pero muy extraño al fin.  
Sin más preguntas que a los estudiantes se les ocurriese realizar (y en verdad que se forzaron en ello). El rubio se dignó a tomar las hojas, que el auror había dejado sobre la mesa. Luego de una rápida lectura, el galeno se concentró en su paciente.

 **_Señor Weasley, este informe será llenado con los resultados de los análisis que efectuaré... ¿Hay algún inconveniente, en que los jóvenes estén presentes?**

Y en ese momento Ron descubrió dos cosas: La primera. Era muy débil ante las miradas suplicantes, de los jóvenes aprendices de medimagia. Y la segunda, ahora tenía la plena certeza, de que Malfoy jamás haría algo que incomodara a sus pacientes. Por ello, con una sonrisa, estuvo de acuerdo. Sumiso y relajado, dejó que el rubio le apuntara con su varita. Varios hechizos y suspiros después, Ron debió entregar muestras de orina y sangre.

 **_ Mientras esperamos los resultados, necesito que me entregue los documentos que indica la hoja número tres.**

En ese momento, la petición del galeno descolocó al auror.

En algún punto de la consulta, algunos chiquillos se animaron a hacerle preguntas al pelirrojo. Eso desvió la entrevista de tal forma, que se encontró comentando sobre su próximo enlace.

La intención de los estudiantes no era otra, si no la de prolongar al máximo posible, su permanencia en el consultorio del sexy profesor.

Ron no lo sabía, pero Draco Malfoy era una leyenda entre los habitantes de San Mungo. No sólo era el profesor y medimago, más admirado y respetado. Era también, el "soltero-trofeo" más cotizado.

 **_Eh... No tengo todos los papeles.**

 **_De acuerdo, ¿mañana podría traerlos?**

 **_Bueno, es que... yo perdí mi registro de vacunación.**

 **_No es problema. De hecho, es también objetivo de estas revisiones, el completar los datos médicos faltantes. Dime, ¿cuándo lo perdiste?**

 **_Fue... Antes de la guerra.**

El medimago no pregunto más. No era necesario. La consulta había dado un giro inesperado. Recompuso rápidamente su facie contrariada y, por respeto a su paciente, no agregó nada más. Sólo esperó a que la práctica siguiera su curso y, con la mayor de las sutilezas, despachó al grupo de residentes (quienes se fueron más que conformes, por haber compartido el mismo aire con el sexy docente).

 **_Weasley, necesito hacerte unas preguntas.**

 **_ ¿Más? ¿Es broma?**

 **_Cuando ingresaste a la academia, ¿te preguntaron si tenías tu registro médico al día?**

 **_ No, ¿por?**

Y los peores temores de Malfoy, fueron confirmados. Él sabía muy bien, que aquel dato era (tristemente) omitido en los ingresos a la academia de aurores. Tuvo que tragarse las ganas (nuevamente) de enviarle un howler al ministro de magia. Con un suspiro, tomó el valor necesario para dar la "mala noticia".

 **_Weasley. Necesito que comprendas, la gravedad de lo que voy a decirte. Existen enfermedades que sólo afectan a los magos, y se presentan asintomáticamente, hasta que sus efectos son irreparables. Éstas, están presentes en los muggles, de modo que son el reservorio natural... Voy a preguntarte esto y necesito que seas sincero. Y consciente de que no voy juzgarte. Mucho menos, que atentaré contra el "secreto profesional"... Weasley, ¿tuviste relaciones sexuales sin protección?**

 **_...Si...**

 **_ ¿Cuántas veces y con cuántas personas?**

 **_No lo recuerdo bien en realidad... yo... pasó durante la guerra. Verás, yo tuve una pelea con Hermione y con Harry. Me separé un tiempo de ellos, e hice algunas estupideces. Incluso, debo decir que perdí mi virginidad con una pareja de drogadictos a los que no les recuerdo ni el rostro. Yo consumí de lo que ellos tomaban... Antes de salir con Hermione, fui a una clínica muggle. Dije un par de mentiras, que dudo que me creyeran. Aún así, logré que me hicieran unos estudios. Pero dieron negativo... Eso está bien, ¿no?**

 **_No, Weasley. Debiste haber venido aquí. Eres un mago, después de todo...**

 **_ ¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Jamás escuché de ese tipo de enfermedades!**

 **_Tranquilo, te haré unos estudios y completaré tu registro médico, en caso de que den negativo.**

 **_Y... ¿Tan grave es?**

 **_No nos apresuremos. Primero, veamos qué nos dicen los análisis. Verás, hay enfermedades que no pueden detectarse sin magia. Muchas, que sólo nos afectan a nosotros. La mayoría no presenta síntomas, y se contagian a través de fluidos corporales. Es por eso que se creó el registro de vacunación y enfermedades. No sólo es un documento mágico,sino que además debería ser muy importante para nosotros y no sólo algo que se exige en la escuela.**

 **_ ¿Eso quiere decir, que podría haber contagiado a Hermione de algo grave?**

 **_Si, lo siento...**

Los siguientes treinta minutos, a Ron le significaron la opresión en el pecho más punzante de toda su vida. Esa incertidumbre se vió opacada sólo un poco, por las palabras calmadas e informativas del facultativo. Draco Malfoy, sufrió en carne propia de una situación similar. Fue de hecho, el que esa experiencia marcara su carrera, la razón por la que no pudo evitar "bajar la guardia" ante el auror. No es profesional empatizar con el paciente, pero al medimago le fue imposible no hacerlo.

Cuando los resultados estuvieron en las manos del galeno, el alma del pelirrojo cayó al suelo.

Ron estaba enfermo, tenía un virus que si bien no producía ningún malestar, era contagioso. Y para peor, aquel ente tenía la nefasta consecuencia de generar esterilidad a quien le padecía. Ron quería gritar, más sólo alcanzó a llorar de impotencia, al sentirse culpable de haber dañado al ser que más amaba en el mundo. Malfoy, en contra de todo pronóstico, abrazó a su paciente. Le informó que no había certeza, de que la castaña estuviese efectivamente enferma. Aquel virus, tenía un nivel de contagio muy bajo. Era una variante mágica del virus del papiloma humano y para ingresar al organismo e infectar, el mismo debía tener las defensas muy bajas.

Lo imperativo para Ron en aquel momento, era comenzar con el tratamiento. La relación con Hermione, así como la posibilidad de tener hijos, estaban en juego...

 **_Sábado, 12:30hs_**

Si Harry James Potter Evans, tenía algo a lo que hacer " _mea culpa_ " en su vida, era al hecho de haber descuidado de sus amistades (entiéndase por personas distintas a Hermione y a Ron)... Su trabajo no sólo era estresante, si no que además le demandaba mucho de su tiempo. Por ello (y a pesar de la hora) decidió que debía hacer una visita social "de imprevisto". Principalmente porque era muy necesario, pensar un buen "plan de acción". Y como el "estratega" del trío dorado, era el problema... Digamos que se necesitaba de "segundas opiniones", urgentemente.

Las lechuzas de Neville, Luna y Ginny, confirmaron su asistencia en el elegante (y reservado) bar " **el trébol azul** ". Aquel lugar, tenía un valor casi cabalístico para nuestro héroe. Las mejores ideas (en medio de investigaciones criminales), se le ocurrieron allí. Era su secreto, su refugio y su cable a tierra.

Como se encontraba en el Londres muggle, sabía que tardarían un poco en llegar. Eso ledio el tiempo suficiente a Hermione, para tranquilizarse y tratar de convencerse que Harry haría que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ella sólo se limitó en confiar en su amigo, al verse sobrepasada por todo.

Por otro lado. Nuestro héroe, usó ese tiempo para hacer una rápida investigación sobre la vida de su "ex némesis" escolar. Como el pasado del rubio estaba "manchado", había cientos de informes sobre él. Sin embargo, todos decían lo mismo. Luego de la guerra, el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, no podía calificarse como algo inferior a un "perfecto" ciudadano. La vena de auror le gritaba que eso en sí, era sospechoso. Pero a los fines "románticos" de esta cruzada, no había nada de información y eso era absolutamente frustrante.

El primero en arribar, fue Neville Longbottom. El desconcierto fue mayúsculo, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y el profesor de herbología temía lo peor.

Las brujas llegaron minutos después, y Harry comenzó a hablar...

Cuando el moreno terminó su improvisado discurso, fueron necesarios más de diez minutos para que los recién llegados, procesaran aquella información.

La primera en reaccionar, fue Luna Lovegood. Ella recordó una situación particular, en la que creyó haber visto a Malfoy y a Ron juntos en el bosque prohibido. Básicamente, lo atribuyó a una ilusión producto de la indigestión de unos torposoplos que anidaban en su túnica especial (esa que sólo usaba para visitar a los hijos de aragog). Luego se sumó Neville, quien afirmó su extrañeza. Cuando en una ocasión, Ron le demostró tener un amplio conocimiento sobre ingredientes para pócimas curativas (los cuales él mismo proveía a San Mungo). Todos eran conscientes del desagrado y desconocimiento del pelirrojo sobre la materia. Es de hecho " _vox populi_ ", que Ron pasó dicha asignatura sólo gracias a la ayuda de Hermione. Para colmo, Ginny también tenía algo que aportar. La pelirroja había tenido una extrañísima conversación con su hermano, en la que le dejó muy en claro, que conocía bastante de moda, protocolo y etiqueta.

Esto, obviamente, impactó a todos. Ron parecía que se había convertido en una caja de sorpresas para todos sus allegados... y un completo extraño para su mujer.

 **_Wizengamot, lunes 9:45hs_**

Pansy Parkinson, no lo podía creer... Ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó estar en esta situación.

 _ **_" ¿Podía el mundo mágico, tener un ministro más idiota? No sólo soy su secretaria personal. Soy la cabeza, detrás de cada una de sus exitosas campañas de reelección. ¡Por merlín! ¡Debería verme como su mano derecha... y la izquierda también! ¡Todos mis logros le benefician a él y a nadie más! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!"**_

La bruja, tenía la costumbre de escuchar mediante micrófonos de origen muggle, todo lo que sucedía en la oficina del ministro. Sabía que era un delito (y no sólo porque se trataba de elementos no-mágicos), pero en más de una oportunidad, le significó un logro electoral. Ella fácilmente podía identificar así, a cualquier "elemento" no confiable para el ministro. Si la descubrían, el ministro no podía refutarle nada, ya que era el mayor beneficiado. Es por ello, que cuando la morena escuchó al ministro hablar sobre su sucesor. Pansy, ilusamente pensó, que había llegado la hora de la recompensa. Estaba capacitada, y ella en verdad se lo merecía...

Parkinson recibió un golpe muy duro, uno con sabor a traición, cuando la nombrada no resultó ser ella. Para peor, la elegida, era Hermione Granger. Su compañera de trabajo, no sólo se vestía forma por demás incorrecta. Si no que además, era una simple "sangre sucia". Y una, con ideas "neoliberales" al mejor estilo muggle... Un verdadero " _ **horror**_ " para la morena.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que lo más lógico sería que la bruja tomara represalias en contra de su jefe... La hermosa bruja, decidió que ella se en cargaría en demostrarle que la castaña no calificaba para el puesto.

 _ **_"Aquí, no hay lugar para las dos... aquí no debería haber lugar, ni siquiera para tu mal gusto... La próxima ministro, ¡SOY YO!"**_

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 3: Hablemos de Draco.**

 **Nota del autor: Todos conocemos a un Benjamín Klaus…**

 **_Flashback, 3 años atrás_**

A Ron le costaba creer la situación en la que se encontraba... Estaba leyendo (a escondidas) una revista de moda para magos.

Es más, tenía una suscripción.

Había pedido que le llegue por correo diferencial, directamente a su oficina.

Para colmo, había especificado que llegara en un sobre papel madera. Éste _chiste_ , hizo que le costará "un ojo de la cara" cada ejemplar (según su austero criterio, claro está).

Todos los miércoles, el director de la academia de aurores llegaba "sospechosamente" (al ojo del resto de sus compañeros) temprano.

Cuando era consultado por aquello, él siempre decía lo mismo:

 **_ ¡¿Y a ustedes, qué ****** les importa?!**

Obviamente, existían teorías entre los más jóvenes. Teorías locas y disparatadas en su mayoría. Teorías que incluían asuntos de estado, pornografía, sobornos, etc. Pero cuando uno se rompe "el alma" estudiando, es tanto el miedo, que termina haciendo "la vista gorda" de sus superiores.

Volviendo a nuestro pelirrojo.

Ron apuró su café, mientras se informaba las últimas tendencias en trajes y capas para el mago "moderno".

El joven director (luego de la lectura), comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida en los últimos dos años de la mano de su "nuevo" mejor amigo.

 _ **_"Y pensar, que cuando creí que mi vida había colapsado, Draco me salvó... Incluso de mí mismo".**_

Dos años atrás, Ron Weasley, había sido diagnosticado con la variante mágica del virus del papiloma humano. Fue gracias al medimago Malfoy, que pudo descartar que su (actual) esposa no hubiera contraído el virus.

Sin embargo, por el estado tan avanzado de su enfermedad, había quedado estéril.

Nuevamente, gracias al accionar (y a la contención) del galeno, pudo salvaguardar parte de su capacidad de producir espermatozoides "sanos". Aquellos fueron momentos muy duros para el auror. Tanto, que ahora se arrepiente de no poder hacer "pública" su amistad con el rubio medimago.

Desde el principio de todo aquello, Ron se negó a hablar con Hermione, principalmente por vergüenza y temor a perderla. Eso desencadenó en que, el año que duró su tratamiento inicial, Draco Malfoy también formaba parte de su "oscuro secreto". Luego de aquel durísimo año donde no sabía si podría darle hijos a su esposa, comenzó su tratamiento contra la esterilidad (también de la mano del medimago Malfoy). Para ese entonces, el trato entre ambos magos, dejó de ser estrictamente profesional. Draco Malfoy se convirtió paulatinamente en el sostén, el confidente, el amigo y el "maldito bastardo" que podía hacerle la vida imposiblesino tomaba su medicación. Draco fue el que " _ **chilló como niña chiquita**_ ", todo el camino desde laboratorio hasta su consultorio (para desconcierto de todos en San Mungo), cuando oficialmente el auror ya podía darle hijos a su esposa.

La complicidad entre ambos llegó a tal punto, que Ronald Weasley, podía "leer" el estado del rubio en tan sólo 5 segundos (tiempo cronometrado mentalmente por el rubio… para su desgracia). Y aunque el Heredero Malfoy lo negara, aquel sentimiento se volvió mutuo.

Ron podía afirmar tranquilamente, que sabía absolutamente todo sobre Draco Lucius Malfoy Black...

Sabía, desde lo que desconocía cuando estaba en Hogwarts, hasta lo que sucedió después. Eso no sólo incluía, las cosas que vivió y sintió el rubio galeno.

Ronald Weasley, conocía los pormenores del día a día del medimago. La razón de aquello, se debía a la constante comunicación entre ambos.

Habían desarrollado, una especie de red flu portátil, muy similar al teléfono celular. Sólo les tomó algunos minutos, en modificar uno de los "artilugios Weasley".

Debido a la soledad el heredero Malfoy, este no se percató, de lo que sí fue evidente para el auror. Había comenzado a tener una extraña fijación por el medimago. ¡Casi podía ser confundido con la obsesión! Para el pelirrojo, lo que en verdad le sucedía, es que veía en Draco a alguien a quien imitar. Su devota admiración era absoluta, aunque el trato generalmente rayaba en el que tenían en su época escolar. Simplemente, el rubio se convirtió en su "verdadero" mejor amigo.

Y como tal, Ron decidió que debía alejar de todo mal a el corazón frágil de **SU** amigo. Y Por ende, estaba más que **JUSTIFICADO** , que averiguara los antecedentes criminales de todos los que estaban en San Mungo. Especialmente de los nuevos residentes, de los que debía hacerse cargo el rubio.

 **_Flashback, 10 años atrás._**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba internado en el hospital San Mungo. Había intentado quitarse la vida, con extracto de cicuta. No era la primera vez que había intentado suicidarse, pero si la primera, en lamentar el haber fracasado.

No había contado, con la lealtad de su elfo doméstico. Criatura, a la que había liberado 72 horas antes.

La vida del joven mago, podría compararse con un tornado en el desierto...

Fue exonerado de cargo y culpa (luego de la segunda guerra mágica) junto con su madre, pero su padre no tuvo esa suerte. Si bien la pena fue "atenuada", la fortuna Malfoy se diluyó ante los ojos del patriarca de la familia.

Eso llevó al compromiso (económicamente obligado) de Draco con Astoria Greengrass. La joven bruja, se convirtió en una buena amiga para el joven mago. Astoria, esperó pacientemente a que la fortuna Malfoy resurgiera (gracias a la fusión de empresas Greengrass-Malfoy), y rompió su compromiso con Draco. Ella ledio la confianza necesaria, para que Draco declarara abiertamente su sexualidad. Lo que llevó a la ruptura familiar, y posterior abandono de Malfoy Manoir.

Cuando Astoria Greengrass falleció dando a luz a su único hijo, Draco sintió que la vida no tenía sentido. La muerte de aquel niño, 14 días después, ledio la excusa perfecta para mezclar whisky de fuego con vidrio molido.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Blaise Zabini volvió a la vida de Draco Malfoy. El moreno, fue el auror encargado de atender el llamado de emergencia, de la vecina del rubio. Después, surgió un tóxico romance entre ambos magos. En medio de aquella relación, Draco ingresó a la escuela de medimagia.

A lo largo de los años, "la marca tenebrosa" en su brazo, le cerró muchas puertas y le abrió muchas heridas. Lo soportó todo estoicamente. Pero, indudablemente, tenía un límite. Había roto su relación con Blaise (harto de sus infidelidades y malos tratos), por eso estaba solo al momento de enterrar a su madre, al lado de la tumba de su padre. No pudo despedirse de ella, porque no pudieron perdonarse previamente sus faltas. Ya era muy tarde. Y el heredero único del apellido Malfoy, dijo nuevamente basta. Liberó a los elfos de la mansión y se dirigió al estudio que tenía su padrino en la mansión...

Quince días después, Draco Malfoy, estaba matando el tiempo con un viejo libro de su padrino. La vida de un paciente que no recibe visitas, es aburrida y monótona. Duddy, el viejo elfo que libremente, decidió permanecer a tu lado. Era la razón por la que aquel libro estaba en sus manos y no en la mansión.

Lo que sucedió este día, Draco Malfoy no lo terminaría de entender, sino hasta luego de haber obtenido su título de medimago.

Aquél libro, era la única copia (en todo el país) de un antiguo manuscrito perdido de artes oscuras. Entre sus páginas, no sólo se hallaban los contra hechizos de diversos maleficios antiguos (y gracias a Merlín, olvidados), si no que además, estaba un antiguo antídoto de la poción "filtro de muertos"...

Era un hecho (por todos comprobado), que Benjamín Klaus era un idiota.

Pero era uno con mucha suerte, hasta ese día. Como ayudante de pociones, fue un desastre. Nadie se explicó, cómo llegó a la área de "control de calidad" de la famosa fábrica de pociones "McDarlen e hijos". Tuvo una infinidad de accidentes debido a su torpeza, pero ese día se fue todo al diablo, cuando siete gotas de "filtro de muertos" de máxima pureza cayeron en su ojo derecho. Ni siquiera ser ahijado del director del hospital San Mungo, le libraría de la muerte. Sólo se rindió ante los hechos, ese era el último día de su vida. Sin embargo, la suerte estuvo presente en San Mungo... Para todos, de hecho.

El director Peterson, se confundió de habitación y en vez de ir a la de su ahijado, terminó llorando desconsolado a los pies de la cama de Draco.

Así fue que el rubio se enteró de su problema y, totalmente estupefacto, le dijo poseer un poderoso antídoto para aquel veneno.

Con manos trémulas, Richard Peterson tomó aquel libro y corrió hasta el laboratorio del nosocomio.

Benjamín Klaus, se salvó de milagro. Y Draco Malfoy, se ganó el eterno agradecimiento del director de San Mungo.

Desde ese momento, a Draco la carrera le significó un "trámite acabado". De la mano del director Peterson, un humilde y centrado Draco Malfoy, se transformó en el mejor medimago y profesor de San Mungo.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se durmió en los laureles.

Tanto así, que hasta en el Wizengamot fue reconocido como un medimago intachable. Previamente que el director Peterson, limpiara su expediente médico de sus frustrados intentos de suicidio. Obviamente, a espaldas del orgulloso joven mago.

La leyenda "rubia", había nacido en San Mungo. Era sexy, profesional, serio pero amable, rico pero humilde, elegante, de porte distinguido y lo mejor de todo… soltero.

 **_Tercer departamento del Ministerio. Lunes, 14:30 hs._**

Harry Potter fue muy directo en ese momento.

Blaise Zabini, era auror, y uno muy bueno (cabe destacar). Cuando Harry vio su nombre en un informe que debía firmar, le mandó a llamar inmediatamente. Le pidió (exigió), toda información que tuviera sobre Draco Malfoy.

Al principio, Blaise no cedió ante la presión de su superior. Pero una vez que bajó la guardia, y al costo de un "sincericidio" por parte de ambos…

Las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa.

Harry sólo quería información personal, y Blaise tenía la necesidad de proteger el rubio.

Poco y nada podía sospechar el italiano, que el matrimonio Granger-Weasley era lo que estaba el juego. Así como tampoco nada podía sospechar nuestro héroe, que Blaise estaba terriblemente arrepentido por todo lo vivido con el " _rubio de su vida_ ".

 **_¿Tenemos un trato, Zabini?**

 **_Si… lo tenemos señor.**

 **_... ¿Qué ganas con esto Zabini?... ¿quieres volver con Malfoy?**

 **_Quiero proteger a un buen amigo de la infancia. Draco, lo pasó muy mal luego de los juicios. Está marcado no sólo por lo que hay en su brazo, si no también por los dedos acusadores de toda la sociedad. Muchos lo llamaron asesino, cuando ambos sabemos, que no le quitó la vida a nadie. Está donde está, a base de mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas. No voy a permitir que sea objeto de investigaciones absurdas.**

 **_No pretendo eso. Sólo necesito saber todo sobre él, su historia y su entorno. No es para incriminarlo, ni siquiera para molestarlo. Por eso necesito que sea discreto. Entre tú y yo. Nadie más.**

 **_Perfecto, lo manejaré según mi criterio… pero, ¿por qué no me dice, para que se está tomando todas estas molestias?**

 **_Como dije antes… tenemos un trato. Una vez que tenga esa información en mis manos, te daré los detalles. Mientras, quedas relevado de todas tus tareas. Tienes hasta el miércoles, Zabini.**

 **_Nos vemos en dos días, señor.**

Al día siguiente, Benjamín Klaus, dio un suspiro de alivio.

Debido a la falta de visión en su ojo derecho, no vió (durante casi tres años) una boleta de impuestos (vencidos) que su esposa le había dejado sobre el escritorio. Lo que sí vió, fue una demanda que le llegó ayer por "evasión impositiva".

Como la ley lo expresa, sólo se tiene 48 horas para ir al ministerio y arreglar (pagar) la situación. Pero como no cobraría, si no hasta el jueves...

Él pensó, que la citación ante el juez, vendría de la mano de un auror ese día. Por eso le extrañó, cuando su esposa le avisó, que había una "molesta" lechuza con correo del ministerio.

La citación había sido cambiada para el día viernes.

La misma, estaba firmada por el auror Blaise Zabini. Por lo que, el jefe del departamento coordinador de la fábrica de pociones "McDarlen e hijos". Decidió que su hijo (pronto a nacer) se llamaría a Blaise.

Paralelamente, mientras Harry trataba de sostener emocionalmente a una destruida Hermione Granger. Blaise, era "bombardeado" con excelentes referencias sobre Draco en san Mungo. El único comentario que le sorprendió (de todo lo que le dijeron), fue lo dicho por el director del nosocomio (quien veía en Draco al parecer, el hijo que no tuvo). El medimago Peterson, le aseguró que lo único que lamentaba, era el "bruto pelirrojo" que tenía Malfoy por novio...

 **_ No es por discriminar… Pero ese bruto, no está a la altura de mi mejor "muchacho".**

 **_ ¿Por qué lo dice?**

 **_Jamás lo tomó de la mano, ni declaró abiertamente que es su pareja. Tal vez soy un viejo romántico, o dirá que estoy "chapado a la antigua". Pero, ¡es como si fuera un vergonzoso secreto! Nadie lo sabe, de hecho. Pero yo conozco a Draco, desde que era un estudiante. Ese chico es muy reservado, y casi nunca muestra lo que siente. Sólo lo he visto sonreír de manera sincera con ese... bruto.**

 **_ ¿Por qué le dice "bruto"?**

 **_Porque en más de una oportunidad, lo he escuchado insultar a Draco. Obviamente, nunca intervine por respeto a la intimidad de mi empleado. Pero, ¡me indigna!... Aunque, confío plenamente en el buen juicio de Draco. Bueno joven, debo seguir con mi función. Tenga usted, un muy buen día.**

Blaise se despidió con un gesto vacío. Él fue también un "bruto", en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Había mucha información que debía procesar. Pero no podía dejar de morderse el labio nervioso, al pensar que quizás, Draco podría estar sufriendo en manos de un imbécil…

Uno tan imbécil, como lo fue él...

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 4: Viktor Krum, el nuevo profesor.**

 **Nota del autor: "Va-cayendo" gente al baile… ¡Ohhh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Ohhh!**

 **(Me encanta esa canción)**

Un año atrás, Viktor Krum se encontraba en un profundo y oscuro pozo.

La soledad lo consumía terriblemente. El afecto de sus fans le era vacío y nadie lo conocía realmente.

La guerra tuvo nefastas repercusiones en su personalidad. Rodeado de magia oscura, desde su época de estudiante en un colegio cuya historia estaba manchada de todo aquello que odiaba. El joven mago se transformó en un ser muy desconfiado. Los pocos amigos, que había ostentado tener, le abandonaron por la voluntad de sus familias "puristas" y los que no, ya no se encontraban en este mundo. Ese comportamiento continuó, durante el resto de su carrera profesional.

El éxito le dio el lujo de darle a sus ancianos padres, todo lo que necesitaban (y más). Fue realmente feliz con eso, pero al morir el señor y la señora Krum, dejaron a su único hijo muy solo.

Con una vida llena de lujos que no necesitaba, y relaciones vacías que no terminaban en nada. Se fue hastiando de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, y antes que de que comenzara a odiar a su escoba también, se retiró definitivamente del quidditch. Fue en ese momento, que la vocación de docente llegó, dando un aroma dulce a sus tardes. Aun así, su carácter receloso, le mantuvo en soledad.

Hasta que un soleado día, un pequeñín de no más de 7 años, le pidió un autógrafo a la salida de "el club del vuelo" (estadio donde daba clases a jóvenes con aspiraciones profesionales). El niño le entregó al pelinegro, una gastada fotografía de él siendo muy joven. Un remolino de recuerdos golpearon su pecho, dando por resultado un nombre… Hermione Granger.

Él confiaba plenamente en el recuerdo de la castaña. Esa misma noche, escribió la primera de cientos de cartas a su amiga.

 **_Un mes antes, de que Harry se diera cita con sus amigos en "el trébol azul"._**

El protagonista ideal, del sueño húmedo de cualquier ente con libido, era oficialmente profesor de Hogwarts.

Había ingresado, gracias a una recomendación por parte Hermione Granger, a la directora Minerva McGonagall.

Se sentía bien, lleno de energía y esperanza.

La comunicación con su amiga, había iluminado su vida. Tanto, que no podía dejar de cuestionarse, la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí (prácticamente en la otra punta del mundo).

Pero como la moral pesaba mucho para el búlgaro, jamás se permitiría que su corazón peleara por una mujer que ya estaba casada. Ese era un lujo, que la estricta educación de Viktor Krum, no se podía dar. La culpa, no le dejaría vivir en paz…

Sin embargo, el instructor de vuelo de Hogwarts, siempre llevaba consigo una foto de su única verdadera amiga.

 **_ 4 años atrás_**

Era la primera vez que Ron discutía con un amigo, al que reconocía como tal, en el instante exacto en que comenzaba a discutir…

 **_¡¿Se puede saber, por qué no tomaste la medicación como te indiqué?!**

 **_¡Yo si tomé la medicación!**

 **_¡Siii! ¡Claaaro! Por eso estos análisis te salieron como el diablo, ¡¿verdad?!**

 **_Bueno, es que a veces yo…**

 **_¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **_No he hablado todavía con Hermione…**

 **_Comadreja… No te diré que hables con tu esposa. Pero eres el primer y único paciente, al que trato sin archivar su historial en el Wizengamot… Te he tomado cariño, a la vista está. Llevo conmigo este estúpido medallón, todo el tiempo. Si necesitas hablar de esto con alguien, ¡habla conmigo!**

 **_... Lo siento… Gracias, Draco.**

Desde ese momento, la conversación se hizo una constante, del mismo modo que las visitas del auror a San Mungo. Especialmente, en los momentos en los que el medimago comía o estaba en su descanso.

A tener en cuenta, que aquello se volvió recíproco. Draco, esperaba la presencia del pelirrojo en el almuerzo. Siempre en su consultorio. Siempre a escondidas de todo el personal del hospital.

La relación se transformó en una estrecha amistad, muy diferente a la típica relación médico-paciente. Más temprano que tarde, el auror se encontró vigilando al rubio durante todo el día. Eso era relativamente fácil, y no porque se tratara de un experimentado auror. Sino porque el medimago, no tenía amigos y su vida giraba completamente en torno a su trabajo. Sólo iba a Malfoy Manoir a dormir.

Con pánico, Ron descubrió que se había vuelto un auténtico "acosador". Pero para alivio de éste, el rubio ni cuenta se daba.

El pelirrojo sabía, que el heredero Malfoy, era (más allá de lo que mostraba) una persona extremadamente frágil. Había sufrido demasiado, y tenía pésimas experiencias en el plano amoroso. Eso despertaba en él, un espíritu más sobreprotector de lo que jamás fue, ni siquiera con su hermana pequeña.

El auror, tenía la necesidad de protegerlo y la belleza del medimago, lo obligaba a estar constantemente en alerta. Hasta que un nefasto día…

 **_Soy fértil.**

 **_¿Qué?... ¡¿Pero cómo?!**

 **_Vamos Weasley, sabes perfectamente que entre magos eso a veces ocurre.**

 **_Fértil…**

 **_No me pongas esa cara de idiota. No me vas a decir, que desconoces el concepto…**

" _ **No Draco. Eres tú, el que no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa… No voy a dejar que se te acerquen ¡ni los fantasmas!"**_

Ron no dijo nada, incluso se mostró indiferente. Pero por dentro, el pánico dijo: _¡_ _ **presente!**_

El medimago Malfoy, estaba deprimido. Se sentía solo, triste e insignificante. Diferentemente a lo que aparentaba, el sentía que un sucio "ex-mortífago" no estaba a la altura de nadie. Sentía repulsión de ver su cuerpo desnudo. Por ello, retiró todos los espejos del baño. Desde que apareció "la marca tenebrosa" en su brazo, las pesadillas lo golpeaban más veces de las que podía contar. Y el vivir en Malfoy Manoir, no le ayudaba para nada.

Esa era una de las razones por lo que rara vez, el rubio pasaba su día de descanso en "casa". Prácticamente le rogaba al director Peterson, estar de guardia ese día. Pero ese sábado, no había tenido suerte…

No recordaba en su vida, haber estado tan ebrio. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ni como había llegado allí. Para colmo de males, tarde se percató de que estaba en el Londres muggle. Por lo que pagar un taxi con galeones, no estaba en discusión. Eso lo hacia sentir terriblemente idiota (más miserable, de lo que ya se sentía, de hecho). Poco a poco, la noche avanzó mientras le martillaba la cabeza. Tenía que volver. Necesitaba un baño, un analgésico y una cama. Suspirando un poco más sereno, tomó su medallón. Llamó al único amigo, que podía decir que tenía y una hora después (en un acto desesperado), Ronald Weasley besó a Draco Malfoy…

El pelirrojo nunca pensó, que al ir a buscar a su amigo (borracho y perdido), se encontraría con una alma rota. Entre lágrimas, el rubio le contó las últimas palabras que cruzó con Lucius Malfoy. El patriarca Malfoy, le dijo a su único hijo que sentía asco de su condición de fértil, y que el apellido "moriría" con él. El auror no podía creer, como las lágrimas de Draco le dañaban de esa forma. Ron no entendía, como el medimago podía verse de esa forma, tan infinitamente triste.

 **_Sniff, sniff. Esta marca… No sólo "morirá" mi apellido, sniff sniff… Moriré solo, comadreja.**

 **_ Draco…**

Entonces ocurrió.

El auror besó al medimago.

El rubio estaba tan agotado y deshecho, que no llegó a comprender el acto, sino hasta que este finalizó.

 **_¿Por qué me besaste?...**

 **_Porque nada de lo que dices es cierto. Porque te admiro y te quiero. Porque eres tan hermoso, que siento envidia. Tan perfecto, que sino estuviera casado, te secuestraría. ¡Y hablo enserio!**

 **_No quiero tu lástima.**

 **_No es lástima, es la realidad. Draco, tienes un cuerpo de infarto y un trasero perfecto. Estás solo, porque huyes de las personas. Te niegas a ver, lo que hasta yo veo. Y no estamos hablando, del más listo de nosotros dos…**

 **_¿A qué te refieres?**

 **_Tienes constantemente un enjambre de chiquillos enamorados, que te violan con los ojos. Yo lo vi la primera vez que pisé tu consultorio. Yo lo veo todos los días, desde que me hice tratar contigo.**

 **_Sniff, sniff. No me mientas. No valgo nada, no soy nada. ¡Buaaa!**

 **_No, Malfoy. No estoy mintiendo. Aparte de que sabes que soy un pésimo mentiroso, tampoco me molestaré sino me crees. Estoy más preocupado, en que te bañes y te quites el olor a borracho que traes.**

Y Draco esgrimió una tenue sonrisa. Una sincera y completamente auténtica, sonrisa. De esas, que hacía mucho tiempo, que no se presentaban en el rubio.

Con los ánimos más calmos, Draco durmió en paz y el auror abandonó tranquilo la mansión.

" _ **Draco no siento lástima por ti, lo que siento en estos momentos es culpa y unos terribles remordimientos… Tal vez la razón por la que estás solo, es que no dejo que nadie se te acerque…**_

 _ **Debo dejar de hacer eso…**_

 _ **Mmm…**_

 _ **Mañana Draco tiene rotación y revista de sala… y yo todavía no investigué al chico americano"**_

De más está aclarar, que la promesa que se hizo el auror, duró menos que un helado en el desierto.

 _ **_**_ **Martes** _ **,**_ **presente** _ **._**_

Si pudiera, Pansy Parkinson, lanzaría "avadas" a diestra y siniestra por todo el ministerio…

Nada le estaba saliendo bien a la morena, y eso la volvía loca. Era desesperante, que justo cuando necesitaba estar detrás de Granger, para sabotearla-demostrar su incapacidad. La otra bruja se tomaba una licencia "por tiempo indeterminado".

 **_O tiene mucha suerte, o la muy "zorra" ¡es adivina! No queda de otra… "plan B" y que Merlín me acompañe…**

Desde ese instante, la hermosa bruja, se dedicó sistemáticamente a seducir al ministro de magia. Hombre, que por muy correcto que sea, no tenía ni esposa ni hijos a los que rendir cuentas.

Por otro lado, Hermione Granger, se hallaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld place tratando de mantener la calma a pesar rememorar constantemente lo sucedido en viernes anterior...

 _ **"Ese día había estado intranquila, incluso temía que estuviese incubando una gripe. Algo cansada (para las 10 de la mañana), fue en busca de su marido, aprovechando que debía llevar unos papeles al piso donde estaba la oficina de su "Ronnie". Tenía la costumbre de ir por las escaleras, pero ese día (sin explicarse por qué) tomó el elevador, y al llegar notó que su esposo se dirigía a la puerta de acceso a las escaleras de emergencia. Se veía nervioso y preocupado, por lo que no tardó en seguirlo. Vio que se dirigía a un túnel, en el primer piso. Ella no sabía hacia dónde iba, hasta que la luz del sol se coló por las ventanas. Estaba en una especie de pasillo, que daba hacia la calle. Ron, dobló a la derecha, y a ella no le fue necesario avanzar más ya que desde las ventanas podía verlo. Fue en ese momento, que vio lo último que hubiese esperado ver al despertar esa mañana. Su Ronnie saludó alegremente, a un casi irreconocible Draco Malfoy. El rubio parecía un príncipe (y más, vestido de gala como iba). Hablaron un segundo, luego comenzaron lo que parecía una discusión y entonces… se besaron.**_

 _ **Hermione, ya no quiso seguir viendo más. Tampoco se molestó en salir y reclamarle por aquello. Sólo corrió hasta el tercer piso, entregó los papeles a su molesta compañera de trabajo, y se retiró hacia su casa alegando problemas de salud.**_

 _ **Sintió pánico, cuando esa noche su esposo llegó a casa. Tanto, que fingió estar dormida.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo salió muy temprano en la mañana. Dejándole a la castaña, una escueta nota donde decía que visitaría a su hermana…**_

 _ **Ella, que a esas alturas ya no sabía en qué creer, no lo soportó. Volvió a llorar amargamente, y se fue (vía red flu), con el único ser que podía ayudarla."**_

Harry la escuchó, la consoló y le dio el temple necesario para fingir que estaba todo bien (particularmente ese domingo, porque comían en la casa de sus suegros).

El lunes, por consejo de Harry, pidió licencia a escondidas de su esposo. Y como este estaba cerca del ministerio, Harry le dio una copia de la llave de Grimmauld place. Desde allí, escribió la carta más dolorosa que nunca le había escrito a Viktor Krum. Estaba deshecha y su desahogo sólo duró, hasta que recibió la visita del (suculentamente sexy) instructor de vuelo.

 **_Muero por besarte, amiga mía. No sabes cuánto esfuerzo hago, para dominarme en este momento… Quiero matar a tu esposo, y alejarte para siempre de él. Pero entiendo, que no es el momento. Las cosas pueden solucionarse… o no. Eso, no lo sé. Sólo sé, que será algo que deberás solucionarlo con tu esposo…**

 **_Viktor yo…**

 **_No digas nada Hermione. Mis sentimientos, ahora los conoces. Habla con tu esposo, y si las cosas no se solucionan… Quisiera que encontraras en mi, el consuelo y las ganas de volver a amar. Esperaré, todo lo que sea necesario. Y si las cosas se solucionan, aún tendrás mi amistad. Y estaré feliz de que seas feliz, incluso, con el idiota cabeza hueca de tu esposo.**

Viktor Krum se fue, en el segundo mismo en el que terminó de hablar. No esperó, ni siquiera una despedida por parte de la castaña. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, descubrió que las piernas le temblaban.

" _ **Lo hice… ¡LO HICE! ¡SE LO DIJE!... No puedo creerlo… Espero, de verdad, que seas feliz Hermione. No me importa al lado de quién sea, mi corazón reza por ti… mi única y verdadera amiga".**_

Aquel rezo debía escucharlo Zeus, o Júpiter, o (en su defecto) Odín. Pero debió escucharlo Loki, porque en vez de consuelo, aquello le supuso sólo más confusión al agitado corazón de Hermione.

" _ **¡Que Merlín me ayude!... ¡¿Y ahora, qué hago?!"**_

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Pansy?**

 **Nota del autor: ¡Y sigue cayendo gente al baile!**

 _ **_**_ **Miércoles** _ **,**_ **20hs** _ **._**_

La investigación que llevaban a cabo Blaise y Harry, era un callejón sin salida.

El rubio era "intachable", para alivio de Blaise y mortificación de Harry.

El de mirada de jade se rompía el seso, con preguntas como:

" _ **¿Cuándo se volvieron cercanos?**_

 _ **¿Tienen una relación realmente?**_

 _ **¿Por qué todo lo que gira entorno a la vida personal de Draco, es una maldita laguna?"**_

En tanto, el italiano, se cuestionaba hasta que punto debía revelar información sobre su antigua relación con el heredero Malfoy. Y sobre todo, lo que iba surgiendo de sus pesquisas.

Nadie podía culparlo, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba todo esto.

Harry Potter sabía por boca de Blaise que habían sido pareja, pero nada más.

Se negaba a confiarse del "héroe del mundo mágico", especialmente por lo evidente que era para él su preocupación por conocer todo sobre Draco.

Sin embargo... No por nada, Harry James Potter, era su jefe.

 **Harry:_Dime todo lo que sabes y ocultas, Blaise...**

 **Blaise:_Yo... ¡¿Qué me hiciste Potter?!**

 **Harry:_Veritaserum en tu café.**

 **Blaise:_¡Diablos!... Eres un mal nacido, hijo de...**

 **Harry:_Repito, dime aquello que ocultas sobre Draco.**

Los siguientes 15 minutos, Harry escuchó la triste historia de su relación con Draco. Y supo entonces, como el rubio fue engañado y maltratado tanto física como emocionalmente por el italiano.

Draco Malfoy dio su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. A quien, definitivamente, no lo merecía. El auror no lo amaba, principalmente porque no podía. Blaise, estaba traumatizado por lo sufrido en la guerra y Malfoy sólo fue un bálsamo para su alma atormentada.

Cuando la sanación se completó, ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho y ya no podía ser perdonado (incluso a esa altura del relato, Harry quería matar a Zabini). Blaise perdió a Draco. El único ser que lo amó lo suficiente, como para luchar por él. El italiano, estaba profundamente arrepentido, y (a regañadientes) Harry sintió un poquito de lástima por él.

 **Harry:_Quid pro quo... Blaise, la razón por la que investigo a Malfoy. Es por que, al parecer, tiene un affaire con mi mejor amigo.**

 **Blaise:_¿¡Con Weasley?!**

 **Harry:_Exacto. Necesito saberlo con certeza, para poder confrontarlo. Hermione, es la hermana que no tuve. Si Ron ama a Draco, deberá responder y hacerse cargo. Pero si esto es sólo una estúpida confusión... Necesito arreglarlo, está sufriendo... ¿Sabes?, ella me comentó hace poco su deseo de ser madre y... yo en verdad quiero que esto se solucione.**

 **Blaise:_Potter, júrame que estás diciendo toda la verdad.**

 **Harry:_Lo juro.**

 **Blaise:_Eso me tranquiliza bastante. Aunque, si me lo preguntas. Ellos deberían solucionarlo por si solos.**

 **Harry:_Lo sé, pero Hermione perdió a su familia. Ella es fuerte, pero no "tan" fuerte. Si Ron solo está "tonteando" con Malfoy, yo miraré hacia otro lado. Inventaré alguna excusa, no me importa. Haré lo que sea necesario, para protegerla.**

 **Blaise:_Entiendo... Potter, tengo una idea. Y una que no me va a gustar para nada, pero valdrá la pena.**

 **Harry:_Quita el suspenso y habla.**

 **Blaise:_Golpéame con una maldición. Envíame con una orden de aquí. Una que diga expresamente que debe tratarme sólo "personal autorizado". Me acercaré a Draco. Si está con Weasley ("** _ **que es, lo que sospecho**_ **"), él me lo dirá.**

 **Harry:_Me parece una buena idea. Aunque de verdad, esto definitivamente no te va a gustar... ¡Sectum!**

Y a pesar del dolor, Blaise Zabini sentía alivio. Pudo ocultar (a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la pócima de la verdad), el supuesto novio de Draco. Ese "bruto pelirrojo", se ajustaba demasiado a la descripción del Weasley "infiel". Si las sospechas del italiano eran correctas. Al final del camino, podría solucionar "dos problemas" al mismo tiempo...

 **_4 años atrás. La mañana siguiente del beso entre un completamente desesperado Ron y un Draco** _ **MUY**_ **ebrio._**

 **Ron:_Hable con Neville.**

 **Draco:_¿Y a mi qué?**

 **Ron:_¿Podrías hablarme, quitando ¡ese jodido tono condescendiente que tienes!?**

 **Draco:_Arggg... Está bien. Dime, ¿qué hablaste con Longbottom?**

 **Ron:_¡Así está mejor! Bueno, como decía. Hablando con Neville, quien es el mejor profesor de herbología que jamás tuvo Hogwarts. Me di cuenta, que sé bastante de plantas curativas.**

 **Draco:_Comadreja, ve a la parte en la que esta conversación es algo relevante para mi.**

 **Ron:_¡Hurón de porquería! ¡Te iba a decir, que aprendí mucho de plantas curativas a tu lado! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Que te halague tu abuela!**

 **Draco:_¡BIEN!... Gracias... Lo siento. Me duele la cabeza.**

 **Ron:_¿Resaca?**

 **Draco:_Sip.**

Mientras ambos magos, charlaban y comían en el consultorio del rubio. El director Peterson, se lamentaba que su medimago "estrella" se encontrara en una "mala relación".

Bastante cotilla resultó el mago mayor, pero escuchó lo que pudo de la conversación con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Dicho de otra forma, sólo escuchó los insultos de Ron...

 **_ Miércoles, 10:30hs. Antesala, de la oficina del ministro._**

 **_¡Granger! Se suponía que estaba de licencia. ¿No debería estar en su casa?**

 **_Si, lo sé. Es sólo que...**

 **_Nada, de nada. Usted señora, ¡vuelva a su casa! Está de licencia, y no me extrañaría que sea por prescripción de su medimago. Jamás se toma la totalidad de sus vacaciones.**

 **_Ministro, escuche. Yo... vine por unos efectos personales. ¡Ya me voy!**

 **_¡Así me gusta! Vuelva a su casa y descanse, señora Weasley.**

Una mentira. Una mentira grande como una casa. La castaña quería huir. ¡De todo! Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío...

Primero su esposo la engaña, y no sólo con un hombre, si no con uno que decía odiar. Ahora resultó que uno de sus mejores amigos, no sólo le dice estar enamorado de ella, si no que le dice que haga "algo" con todo lo que le está sucediendo. Para colmo, la parte lógica de su cerebro le dice que Viktor tiene razón. Pero Harry, es su Harry. No puede ir en contra de la única familia que tiene. No, cuando se ha vivido tanto a su lado... ¡Ella sólo podía confiar en él!

En algún punto de sus cavilaciones, el alma quebrada que cargaba, se manifestó en forma de copiosas lágrimas. Lágrimas que descolocaron a una Pansy Parkinson, que venía asqueada de si misma por coquetearle a un poderoso hombre (al cual comenzaba a odiar). La morena altiva, no se molestó en preguntarle a su contraria, qué problemas tenía. Sólo se limitó a abrazarla. Principalmente, porque ella también lo necesitaba. Ambas brujas, necesitaban el confort del calor humano. Un consuelo, ante tanto estrés e incertidumbre. Ante las malas decisiones, y las consecuencias nefastas que estas traían.

Pansy llevó suavemente su frente, y la apoyó sobre la de Hermione. Una ligera presión, apenas percibida, rodeada de la humedad que brindaban las lágrimas de ambas.

Cuando la mirada almendrada se cruzó con la contraria jade y oscura, supieron que había algo que estaba mal en todo aquello. Se separaron inmediatamente. El consuelo fugaz, fue reemplazado por la confusión.

Sin mediar palabra, la castaña abandonó el ministerio y la morena se internó en el baño de la oficina.

Veinte minutos después, Theodore Nott esperaba la salida de su amiga, en la puerta del tocador de damas.

El tercer departamento del ministerio, aquel que se encontraba en el ala más extensa del Wizengamot. Empleaba muchas áreas del ministerio. Sin embargo, este presentaba "elementos clave" para su funcionamiento. Uno de ellos era el ministro, la autoridad visible ante el mundo mágico. Pero otros "elementos", jamás eran fotografiados o vistos. Ilustres desconocidos, que no sólo tenían mucho poder. Sino que sin ellos, se podía desatar una crisis. Uno de estos magos, era Theodore "el ojo" Nott.

Su función, era la vigilancia interna del ministerio. Si algo pasaba allí, Theo no sólo lo sabría, si no que (además) tendría pruebas de ello. Y tanto poder, corrompía... No había "jefe de seguridad interna", que durara en el puesto. Todos, "perdían la cabeza". Ya sea en Azkaban por sobornos, o en San Mungo por estrés agudo.

Jubilación anticipada o cárcel... Nadie quería el puesto, y nadie duraba en él. Nadie, excepto Nott.

Por eso, Theo sabía lo que Pansy (su antigua mejor amiga), estaba haciendo. Con paciencia, esperó hasta este momento. Donde todo, se le estaba colapsando a la chica.

 **Pansy:_¿Theo? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Theo:_Sígueme.**

Con un pequeño trasladador, ambos llegaron a una habitación demasiado extraña para la morena.

 **Pansy:_¿Qué es este lugar?**

 **Theo:_Mi oficina. Pansy, tenemos que hablar... Sabes que lo sé todo. Sé, lo de los micrófonos muggle. Sé, lo que estás haciendo con el ministro. Siempre supe de tus ambiciones, pero también sé que "esto" se te está yendo de las manos..,. ¿Recuerdas? Al principio, sólo querías ser la "bruja moderna" que podía valerse por si misma. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Pansy? ¿Es esto lo que querías?... Yo te aseguro que no diré nada, pero en serio, necesito saber que es esto lo que realmente quieres hacer con tu vida.**

Y Pansy recordó...

recordó quien era, y no le agradó ver en quien se estaba convirtiendo.

Theo y ella, conversaron como lo hacían cuando estaban en el colegio. Rieron, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Se encontraron a si mismos, como los confidentes que siempre fueron.

 **Pansy:_¿Y tu vida Theo?**

 **Theo:_Nada nuevo, todo viejo.**

 **Pansy:_No me digas que sigues suspirando por Longbottom**

 **Theo:_ ...**

 **Pansy:_¡Hey! ¡¿Enserio?!**

 **Theo:_No molestes.**

 **Pansy:_A ver señor "espía", vomita todo lo que sabes de él.**

 **Theo:_Nada.**

 **Pansy:_¿Nada?**

 **Theo:_Si, no sé nada. Luego de la guerra, sólo me aboqué al trabajo. Bien lo sabes.**

 **Pansy:_Me niego a creer eso.**

 **Theo:_¿Por qué?**

 **Pansy:_Porque eras un maldito acosador en la escuela. Y tu trabajo, ahora debería facilitarte las cosas.**

 **Theo:_Bueno, verlo besarse con Lovegood es una buena razón para dejar de hacer eso.**

 **Pansy:_¿No tienes curiosidad, aunque sea mínima?**

 **Theo:_Tal vez, no me guste lo que encuentre.**

 **Pansy:_Cobarde.**

 **Theo:_ ...Si, lo soy. Siempre lo fui.**

 **Pansy:_Creo que estamos fritos de la cabeza.**

 **Theo:_Muy "fritos"... Pfff ¡Ja, ja, ja!**

 **Pansy:_Se me ocurre algo... Yo averiguaré "santo y seña" de Longbottom por ti.**

 **Theo:_Entonces, yo investigaré a Granger y veré como puedo ayudarte sin que necesites "besuquearte" con el ministro.**

 **Pansy:_¡HECHO!**

 **_Grimmauld place. Miércoles, 18hs._**

Para Theo, una buena defensa era una certera ofensiva.

Por eso fue a hablar directamente con Hermione Granger.

Como con todo lo que ocurre en el ministerio, "el ojo" Nott sabía que la castaña tenía problemas personales y que Potter le estaba ayudando.

Persuasión y coacción, esas eran las principales "artes" que manejaba el mago. Por ello, fue fácil de hacerse con los detalles. Como también fue fácil, dejar a la castaña contenta con la excusa:

 _ **_"Yo sólo estoy preocupado por Pansy. Por eso quería saber, qué pasaba con ustedes. Las vi llorar".**_

Pero un detalle que la castaña se olvido de mencionar... fue Draco Malfoy. Principalmente porque no sabía, si Theo y el galeno, seguían en contacto.

 **Theo:_Por un momento, pensé que entre mi amiga y tu, estaba pasando algo.**

 **Hermione:_¿Algo?... ¿Algo, como qué?**

 **Theo:_Mi amiga, prefiere la compañía femenina. No sé si me entiendes...**

 **Hermione:_Oh, no lo sabía.**

 **Theo:_Bueno, me quedo más tranquilo. Ahora sé que Pansy, sólo te estaba consolando por lo de tu marido.**

 **Hermione:_Eh... ¿Theo?... Yo no estoy segura de eso. Tal vez, deberías ir a verla.**

 **Theo:_Un momento. ¿Es que no son amigas, ustedes dos?**

 **Hermione:_No, Theo. Yo estaba llorando, cuando Pansy me abrazó... Ahora que lo pienso, ella también se veía mal. Te confieso que siempre creí, que ella me odiaba. Ahora me doy cuenta que, como tú dices, ella es una dulce persona con "demasiado carácter". Insisto, deberías verla. Ahora me preocupa, qué puede ser lo que la tenía mal.**

 **Theo:_¡Eso haré, Granger! ¡Confía en mi! Y si ya no quieres esconderte aquí, ven a mi oficina.**

 **Hermione:_Gracias Theo, en verdad, agradezco el gesto.**

Nadie puede negar que Theodore Nott, es una "auténtica serpiente". Aunque, sintió cálido al ver que sus palabras animaron un poco a la castaña.

A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros. El "ojo" del ministerio, no tenía un horario de trabajo preestablecido. Por ello, nadie se extrañó que fuera el único ser que ingresaba (a esas horas) por el pasillo principal del Wizengamot. Especialmente, cuando el resto iba en la dirección contraria.

El "dueño y señor" de la seguridad interna del edificio, había tenido que revisar cualquier información adicional que pudiera ayudarle a Granger con su problema marital (obviamente, con el propósito de luego cobrar aquel "favor").

La cara le quedó como una piedra, cuando vio a Blaise ingresando a la oficina de Potter. Y antes de pensar que esos dos tenían "algo", el ver salir a Blaise en ese lamentable estado, para ver luego que era trasladado a San Mungo...

Estaba completamente indignado. En menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Potter, increpándolo por lo sucedido.

El héroe, no era un ignorante del poder que ostentaba Nott. Y porque sabía lo que le convenía, habló con sinceridad.

Nott juró silencio (luego de que confirmara los hechos, con su ex compañero de casa), y cuando se enteró de la historia completa...

Se podría decir que el trío: Nott-Potter-Zabini, se había formado.

Mientras, en Malfoy Manoir, Ron tuvo un escalofrío...

 **_¿Y a ti, qué te pasó?**

 **_Draco, tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **_Y yo te voy a dar motivos,sino quitas los codos de la mesa...**

 **_Malfoy...¡ERES DESESPERANTE!**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 6: El lado Slytherin de Harry.**

 **Nota del autor: El cap me quedó corto y Benjamín se ganó el estelar (otra vez)**

Habían pasado 7 días, desde que Hermione había visto a su esposo, besar a Draco Malfoy. Y Ron, ya tenía "la manzana rodeada"...

 **_Viernes. Londres muggle._**

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise y Harry. Se juntaron en "el trébol azul" y comparando notas, llegaron las siguientes conclusiones.

Desde que Blaise había roto con Draco, el rubio pasaba noche y día en San Mungo.

Los esfuerzos del italiano por acercarse a su expareja, no dieron frutos.

Malfoy, se las ingenió para atender "el desafortunado accidente" del auror, siempre en compañía de no menos de 6 practicantes de medimagia.

Lo único fructífero que consiguió, fue un trato cordial por parte del galeno.

Draco, en ningún momento se mostró contrariado ante la presencia de su ex novio. Y aunque el heredero Malfoy era experto en ocultar sus emociones, Blaise lo conocía lo suficiente como para observar sinceridad en sus gestos (aunque aquello le significó un agridulce sabor, ya que fue claro que le habían perdonado **y olvidado** ).

Por su lado, Neville y Luna, aportaron que Draco era bien conocido por parte de la colonia de centauros que residían en el bosque prohibido. Algunos años atrás, Malfoy había pedido a estos, cabello de sus colas equinas para la elaboración de medicamentos contra la infertilidad. Lo interesante del asunto, era que Draco había sido acompañado por un mago de cabello rojo, muy maleducado y de pésimo carácter (incluso Luna, no dudó de que se ajustaba a la descripción Ron).

Pero lo realmente decisivo, fue el trabajo en conjunto de Ginny y Harry (con la ayuda de Nott). Juntos, pudieron comprobar que Ron (efectivamente) tenía una doble vida. El auror Weasley, se las ingeniaba para frecuentar San Mungo casi todos los días. Y no sólo eso... El comandante de la academia de aurores, investigaba "santo y seña" de absolutamente todo el personal del hospital que tenía (o podría llegar a tener) contacto con Malfoy.

 **Harry:_Ahora viene la pregunta del millón... ¿Son pareja?**

 **Blaise:_No tenemos pruebas de eso. Sólo sabemos que se ven, nada más.**

 **Neville:_¿Y que hay con lo que vio Hermione? Se besaron.**

 **Ginny:_No podemos ignorar eso, como tampoco podemos ignorar que Mione pudo ver "mal", y malinterpretar las cosas.**

 **Harry:_No. Hermione, me contó como fueron las cosas. Ella no malinterpretó nada.**

 **Blaise:_Theo buscó los registros de ese día. Perdona, Potter. No hay pruebas y esta chica podría tener razón.**

 **Luna:_¿Por qué se resisten a la posibilidad?**

 **Todos:_¿AH?**

 **Luna:_ Tal vez, son pareja. Tal vez, se aman. Y...**

 **Blaise y Ginny:_¡NO!**

 **Neville:_¿Por qué no?**

 **Ginny:_Mi hermano ama a su esposa.**

 **Blaise:_Potter, no me mires así. Draco, fue mi novio. Si, sé que puede parecer que me niego a ver que él ya no me ama y me olvidó. Pero, te aseguro, que estoy siendo lo más objetivo posible. Somos aurores. Sin pruebas, no hay nada.**

 **Harry:_¿Qué objeto tiene entonces?... Me duele, Ginny. Pero si me ajusto a los hechos, Ron está mintiendo. Se ve, a escondidas de todos, con Malfoy. Lo más lógico, es pensar en un romance. ¿Por qué ocultarlo si se trata de otra cosa?**

 **Ginny:_¡Porque se trata de Malfoy!**

 **Blaise:_¡OYE!**

 **Ginny:_Déjame que me explique, Zabini. Yo conozco a mi hermano, es testarudo como pocos. Si de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, se hubiese hecho amigo de cualquier Slytherin, no me extrañaría que no me lo dijese ni siquiera a mi.**

 **Neville:_En eso, Ginny te doy la razón.**

 **Luna:_Yo propongo, que dejemos las cosas así. Que Hermione, simplemente le pregunte por qué se ve con Draco.¡Y listo! Así sabremos, si están juntos o no.**

 **Neville:_Luna... No es tan sencillo.**

 **Blaise:_Concuerdo contigo Longbottom... Pero también concuerdo con tu novia. ¡Esto es un problema de pareja!**

 **Luna:_Neville, ¿tienes novia?**

 **Neville:_No, Luna. Zabini, se refería a ti.**

 **Luna:_Pero eso es imposible. A mi me gustan las chicas.**

 **Neville:_ Y a mi los hombres. Luna, Zabini sólo esta confundido.**

 **Ginny:_¡ENFOQUÉMONOS EN ESTO, ¿PUEDE SER?!**

 **Harry:_Ginny, dime, ¿qué hago?**

 **Ginny:_¡No lo sé!... No lo sé, Harry... Creo, que llegó la hora de hablar con ellos.**

 **Harry:_El punto es... Si Ron está engañando a Mione, no me va a alcanzar la vida para levantarla del suelo. Esto la va a destrozar. Ya no me importa descubrir la verdad. Sólo quiero evitarle más sufrimiento. Por favor, díganme qué debo hacer.**

 **Neville:_No sé que decirte. Harry, estas cosas pasan. No puedes colocar a Hermione, en una caja de cristal. No puedes evitar que salga lastimada.**

 **Luna:_Hay algo que no entiendo... Si el problema es que todos queremos que Ron y Hermione estén juntos. Y además, queremos que sea decisión de ellos. ¿Por que no alejamos a Malfoy de Ron, y ya?**

 **Blaise:_Darte la razón tan seguido, me hace sentir escalofríos.**

 **Neville:_¿En serio lo estás considerando?¿Es que no te importa los sentimientos de tu ex?**

 **Blaise:_¡Por supuesto que sí!... Perdona que sea brutalmente honesto, pero me importa un rábano la felicidad de Granger o de Weasley. Draco, es quien me importa. Es más, ni siquiera me importa si yo no soy el elegido. Mientras él esté bien, vale todo.**

 **Ginny:_¿Estás seguro?**

 **Blaise:_¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Tu hermano está casado. Es evidente para mí, que Draco merece algo mejor que eso.**

 **Ginny:_¿Y qué te parece Harry?**

 **Harry:_ ¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **Ginny:_Como lo oyes... Harry, ¿estarías dispuesto a seducir a Draco Malfoy, por la felicidad de tus mejores amigos?**

 **_###_**

Mientras Harry Potter se debatía consigo mismo, Theodore Nott hacia malabares entre Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson.

Por un lado, su mejor amiga se debatía entre sus aspiraciones personales, y el asco que sentía por los"avances" del ministro. Por el otro, Potter le había indicado que debía mantener ocupada y contenida a su "nueva" amiga. Ya no sabía qué lo tenía peor. Si la histeria de Pansy, o el decaimiento de Granger. En medio de todo esto, él debía (además) vigilar al auror Weasley... por cualquier eventualidad.

Como "eficiencia", era su segundo nombre. A Pansy, la mantuvo ocupada con Percy Weasley. Otra espina en el zapato, para la morena y sus aspiraciones. Sin Granger a la vista, Pansy podía dedicarse a hacerle la vida imposible, al más aburrido del clan Weasley. Sin tiempos para coqueteos, ni lamentaciones.

Paralelamente, a Granger la tuvo ocupada con el asunto de Viktor Krum. Simplemente, la convenció que el definir sus sentimientos tanto por su marido como por su amigo, era imperativo. Tan lógicos sonaron sus argumentos en la cabeza de la castaña, que Hermione terminó dándole la razón.

Con las dos (más o menos) entretenidas, el alcance del "ojo" de Nott, se extendió hasta San Mungo. Si Ronald Weasley salía del ministerio o cometía el error de pisar el nosocomio... Theo, definitivamente, lo sabría y tendría registro de ello.

Internamente, él recordaba su estrecha amistad con Draco. Pero la guerra, le hizo tomar la decisión de seguir a Pansy a Portugal.

Ambos, huyeron de la guerra y de sus familias. Y los dos, se lamentaron por los amigos y los sueños que dejaron atrás.

Era tarde para arrepentimientos. La vida, siempre sigue su curso. Sin embargo, producto de todo el lío Granger-Weasley, él había tomado el coraje para hablar con Blaise. Retomando así, una amistad que había creído perdida. Se dijo a si mismo, luego de aquello, que no debía perder las esperanzas con todo lo demás...

 **_San Mungo, 5 años y 6 meses atrás._**

Draco había conseguido, lo que la mayoría de los medimagos, sólo podían soñar...

No sólo se había recibido en tiempo récord, había sido nombrado como jefe de sección. No le había dado tiempo a las habladurías del personal, sobre el favoritismo que el director tenía para con él. ¡No señor! Su apellido volvía a estar en lo alto. Su profesionalismo, rayaba en la obsesión. Estaba allí, mañana tarde y noche. Ser el "mejor", era su lema. El mejor docente, medimago, jefe y compañero. Ninguna objeción. Sin réplicas. Pero, momentos como ese, revolvían "el caldero donde se cocinaba a fuego lento lo que quedaba de su alma".

Había atendido a Benjamín Klaus (ahijado del director del hospital) por uno de sus "clásicos" accidentes.

Definitivamente, su padrino se moriría (de nuevo), si lo hubiese conocido. El rubio no entendía que tenían en la cabeza, la gente de "McDarlen e hijos", para tener a semejante "desastre" cerca de un caldero.

Por otro lado, el hombre en cuestión, era casi una copia del que fuera el marido de su fallecida amiga.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, cuando se percató de que hasta en la voz eran parecidos. Nunca supo qué fue del muggle, con el que se casó Astoria. Estaba igual de deshecho que él.

En el velorio del niño (quien murió 14 días después de la madre), se abrazaron. Pero nada más. Ninguno tenía ganas de continuar.

Con las correspondientes indicaciones. Benjamín Klaus le contó alegremente, que gracias a su accidente, tuvo el valor de pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

Draco, desde el fondo de su corazón, le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Dos días después, con el alma un poco mas repuesta,una nueva desilusionante sorpresa le chocó en la nariz. Allí, en su consultorio, estaba su primer amor... Harry Potter.

Edad. Peso. Altura. Muestras de orina y sangre. Hechizos de diagnóstico. El cuestionario de rigor y la correspondiente acreditación. Y nada...

El auror, lo ignoró todo el tiempo. Sus ojos sólo se cruzaron, cuando el apretón de manos de despedida, dio por finalizada la consulta.

El galeno, vio la sorpresa al final y quiso creer que algo le aquejaba al auror. Que esa era la razón, de su indiferencia durante la consulta. Quiso, de todo corazón, creer que no fue ignorado deliberadamente...

Quiso, pero no pudo. La lógica, ante todo lo acontecido en su vida, le decía que él no merecía ni el odio del "salvador" del mundo mágico. Y eso, lo hizo sentir miserable.

Poco podía saber su lógica, que estaba errada. Harry Potter, había decidido ese mismo día terminar con su novia.

Las reflexiones que le llevaron a tomar esa decisión, se sucedieron luego de presenciar la escena más romántico-empalagosa de su vida, en un llamado de emergencia por un accidente en una fábrica de pociones...

 **_San Mungo, 23hs_**

 **_Doctor Palou, tenemos un paciente que viene directo del ministerio.**

 **_Llama a Malfoy. Yo le haré el ingreso. ¿Cuáles el nombre del paciente?**

 **_Harry Potter.**

 **_Oh, no... Llama a seguridad. Esto se va a poner como un loquero si los medios se enteran.**

 **_No se preocupe, señor. Viene con un glamour.**

 **_¡Chico listo! No te tardes, no hay que subestimar a Rita Skeeter.**

 **_¡SI!**

Harry Potter, no tenía ganas de ser creativo. Y como le debía una Blaise...

bueno, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Dolía como un demonio. Pero la fase _**uno**_ de su plan "enamorar a Malfoy", ya estaba en marcha.

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Éxito o fracaso?**

 **Notas del cap: Este no es el capitulo que más amo del fic, principalmente porque adoro a Benjamín Klaus... peeero, ¡acá está!**

 **PD: ¿Me dejarían un rw? Sí, les estoy rogando. Mi espíritu está volando muy bajo últimamente... Bueno, gracias de todas formas por leer. En verdad, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **_Viernes, una semana después del "accidente" de Harry_**

 **Draco:_ Tu amigo está raro... Cuando le pregunto cómo es que casi se rebanó la pierna, me contesta con evasivas.**

 **Ron:_ Estoy igual que tu, hurón. Yo también intenté sacarle información. No tuve éxito. Tampoco hay ni un solo informe al respecto, a pesar de que él jura que fue en medio de una redada.**

 **Draco:_ ¿Existe la posibilidad de que fuese autoinfligido? Créeme cuando te digo, fue una maldición muy potente.**

 **Ron:_ Si, ya me lo dijiste. Por eso, hice mis averiguaciones. No tuve suerte. Pero, Harry no es de los que se lastiman así mismos. Además, tiene una buena vida. No tendría sentido.**

 **Draco:_ Yo me limito a los hechos, comadreja. Las curaciones casi no tienen éxito. Es como si él bloqueara su sanación. Mágicamente, es posible. ¿Estás seguro, que no hay antecedentes de episodios similares?**

 **Ron:_ ¡Ni en las peores circunstancias! Aunque no es el único que está raro... Hermione, también anda medio rara.**

 **Draco:_ ¿En qué sentido?**

 **Ron:_ Está distraída. Come poco. El poco tiempo que está en casa, sólo duerme. Es como si me evadiera.**

 **Draco:_ Weasley, tal vez sería un buen momento para hablar con ella sobre lo que te pasó.**

 **Ron:_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!**

 **Draco:_ ¿Qué pasa si lo que está ocurriendo, es que ya sabe o sospecha algo?**

 **Ron:_ No me asustes, Malfoy.**

 **Draco:_ Tómalo como una advertencia. No puedes ocultar esto eternamente. Las cosas podrían mal interpretarse. Las verdades a medias, siempre lastiman y sólo terminan complicándote la vida... Hazme caso. Ya es tiempo, además, las cosas resultaron bien. ¿O no?**

 **Ron:_ Es que no sé ni por donde empezar. Es... complicado.**

 **Draco:_ Te propongo esto. Tráela aquí. Juntos, podemos decirle lo que te pasó. Yo me aseguraré de que no digas estupideces, y podré contestar cualquier duda que le surja. Tu esposa no sólo es una mujer culta, sin dudas es también una persona comprensiva. Es decir... ¡se casó contigo!**

 **Ron:_ ¡MUY GRACIOSO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!... Déjame pensarlo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Draco:_ Bien... Volviendo a Potter, ¿qué crees que realmente le pasó?**

 **Ron:_ No lo sé, aunque tengo una teoría del por qué no está desesperado por salir de San Mungo...**

 **Draco:_ A ver, "señor misterioso", ¿cuál es tu teoría?**

 **Ron:_ Tal vez, sólo está alargando su estadía aquí por ti. Si he de confesarte una intimidad, él estuvo bastante obsesionado contigo en Hogwarts. Y...**

 **Draco:_ ¡No bromees! ¡Esto es serio! Además... no es la primera vez que lo atiendo. Hubo una oportunidad antes... prácticamente, ni me notó.**

 **Ron:_ ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la tristeza? No empieces con tus estados de "yo soy un ser insignificante" y "el mundo no notaría mi ausencia". Bien sabes, que eso no es cierto.**

 **Draco:_ ¡Lo siento!... Supongo que todavía no me repongo de.. eso.**

 **Ron:_ Ya pasaron dos semanas.**

 **Draco:_ No podría haberlo hecho sin ti... muchas gracias, Ron.**

 **Ron:_ ¿Cómo que "gracias"? ¡Exijo una compensación, por todas las estúpidas cosas que tuve que hacer!**

 **Draco:_ ¡Ja ja ja! ¡lo siento! Lamento todo lo que tuviste que hacer.**

 **Ron:_ Yo también... excepto el beso.**

 **Draco:_ ¿Qué?**

 **Ron:_ Nada.**

 **Draco:_ Comadreja, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? No te escuché.**

 **Ron:_ ¡Nada!**

 **Draco:_ Weasley, ¡cobarde! ¡No huyas!**

 **Ron:_ ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Draco:_ ¡Ron!... ¿Qué dementores fue eso?... Mi ex, mi primer amor y mi mejor amigo... todos aurores. ¡Definitivamente me tengo que alejar de los aurores! Merlín, ¿ahora hablo solo?**

 **_###_**

Reza el diccionario que, casualidad, es un hecho o circunstancia imprevista que resulta en coincidencia con otro hecho o circunstancia. Bien podría decirse, que el diccionario debería ilustrar esta palabra, con los rostros de todos los implicados en esta locura...

Neville y Luna, habían fracasado como pareja pero no así como amigos. Años de profunda amistad, habían hecho que la bruja soñadora se acercara a la realidad. Así como, el tímido mago, tuviese más confianza en si mismo. Se complementaban a tal punto, que se podría llegar a creer que fuesen hermanos separados al nacer. Por eso, cuando Neville iba a proponerle a Luna que visitaran juntos a Hermione esa tarde. La rubia ya estaba lista y esperándolo al lado de la única chimenea conectada a la red flu del castillo.

Paralelamente, Theo no le había dado tregua a Pansy a la hora de pedirle "amablemente" que lo acompañara a ver a Granger. El "ojo" del Wizengamot, no quería reconocer que en verdad, se preocupaba por la castaña. Tampoco, lo bien que le hizo sentir el haberla animado (aunque sea un poco) la última vez que habló con ella.

Y es así, como las coincidencias "chocaron".

Theo volvió a ver a "su" Neville, y Pansy conoció a una nueva Luna Lovegood.

Dos horas después, Hermione Granger se sentía mejor y pudo reír de las ocurrencias de Pansy (quien no fue para nada sutil al momento de actuar como cupido entre los jóvenes magos) y los despistes de Luna (quien hizo sonrojar más de una vez a la morena, vengando sin querer a Nott).

Dentro de este "choque" de coincidencias, el destino quiso que Ginny Weasley llegara 10 minutos después de que Hermione partiera a Hogwarts. Razón por la cual, al seguir a su cuñada, fue testigo de una reveladora conversación entre la castaña y Viktor Krum...

La única bruja del "trío de oro de Gryffindor", había llegado a una resolución.

Aún si su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso, lo cierto es que ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su marido. Y, francamente, su inteligencia se negaba a creer en el viejo refrán que decía " _un clavo saca a otro"_. Por eso, fiel a su estilo, fue hasta allí con el firme propósito de decírselo a su buen amigo en la cara... dejándolo destrozado en el proceso.

Lo que llevó a la pelirroja, a reflexionar sabiamente que el asunto con el idiota de su hermano debía tener un fin próximo, antes de que más personas salieran lastimadas...

 **_Sábado 20hs, San Mungo._**

Era el octavo día, que pasaba en aquella incómoda cama de hospital...

Harry Potter, era un hombre de acción y su paciencia ya había caducado. Necesitaba avanzar con el "plan", y su "objetivo" hacía su última ronda en ese preciso instante.

 **Draco:_ Auror Potter ¿Cómo se siente?**

 **Harry:_ Bien. Aunque, no deja de picarme la herida.**

 **Draco:_ ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal?**

 **Harry:_ Dispara, Malfoy.**

 **Draco:_ Voy a serle honesto. El tratamiento, debería haber terminado hace 5 días... Dime, ¿qué te detiene aquí? ¿Está todo bien en tu vida?**

Y ahí estaba la oportunidad que Harry estaba esperando.

Malfoy, simplemente se había sentado a los pies de su cama. Todo su lenguaje corporal, hablaba de alguien que en verdad deseaba ayudar. El auror, obviamente, aprovechó la situación.

Comenzó tímidamente con una mirada avergonzada (digna de un premio de la academia), hablando de presiones laborales (usando mucho drama) y terminó "adornando" el asunto con incomprensivos amigos (usando más drama).

Poco a poco fue rompiendo barreras, logrando que el medimago no sólo le escuchara atentamente, sino que además, este le fuese contando sobre su vida. Empáticamente, el rubio trataba que el auror descargara su alma con él.

Una hora después, Harry le sorprendió lo abierto que podía llegar ser el galeno. No era iluso, sabía que aquello era sólo "la punta del iceberg"...

 **Harry:_ Me hizo muy bien, poder contarte estas cosas. Pero dime, ¿con quién hablas cuando el trabajo te supera?**

 **Draco:_ Tengo un amigo, que es... íntimo. Le ayudé con un asunto médico, hace algunos años. Eso, me hizo darme cuenta de lo necesario que es tener ese tipo de amistades. Tú sabes... íntimas, cercanas y sin reproches.**

 **Harry:_ Ah... ya veo...**

 **Draco:_ Tal vez, eso es lo que te hace falta. Tal vez, necesitas abrirte más a tus amigos. Tienes suerte, tienes muchos para escoger. Yo sólo lo tengo a él. Piénsalo... Mañana te daré el alta. No necesitas estar aquí.**

 **Harry:_ Pero...**

 **Draco:_ Pero nada, Potter. A San Mungo, no le sobran camas; y tú necesitas estar en casa, con tu gente. Verás que a más tardar el martes, volverás al trabajo. Listo y renovado. Buenas noches.**

 **Harry:_ Yo... de acuerdo. Buenas noches, Malfoy.**

Esa noche, a Harry se le hizo muy difícil dormir. Sus pensamientos se lo impidieron.

 _ **_"A ver... Si hago un resumen de mi día, podría decir que fue fructífero. Draco no me llamó por mi nombre, pero dejó atrás el impersonal "auror Potter". Me dijo prácticamente todo lo que ya sabía de él. Aunque no mencionó a Zabini, sí hizo mención sobre su amigo "íntimo"...No dio un nombre, pero claramente se trata de Ron. Dijo que tuvo un problema médico y que él le ayudó. Tiene lógica. ¿De qué otra forma, Ron podría haber contactado con él?... Esto es complicado, al parecer Ron es él único pilar afectivo en la vida de Malfoy. ¿Podrían en verdad estar enamorados? En todo momento, habló de amistad y lo hizo con el objetivo de darme "un consejo". Admito que eso fue muy amable de su parte, pero fue categórico a la hora de decirme que mañana me dará el alta. ¡Que problema! Pensé que tenía más tiempo... Creo que tendré jugar sucio. Pero, ¿cómo? Este Draco, no tiene casi nada del antiguo niño rico pedante e insoportable. Este Draco, realmente me escuchó y me quería ayudar. ¿Habrá todavía algo, del Slytherin's que conocí?..."**_

 _ **_**_ **Domingo, 10hs (San Mungo)_**

El día había comenzado con un:

 **_Buenos días, señor Potter.**

 **_Buenos días, hurón.**

Y la respuesta que Harry buscaba, nuevamente, Draco Malfoy se ladio en "bandeja de plata".

El brillo en la mirada del sanador, al héroe lo transportó muchos años atrás. Era como si volviera a aquella época, donde ninguno de los dos magos, podían verse sin odio. Allí estaba el Malfoy que Harry conocía. Allí estaba la solución a sus problemas. Porque el Draco Malfoy que Harry Potter conocía, no dejaba un insulto sin contestar. Y nunca jamás, dejaba un reto sin participar...

 **_###_**

A nuestro héroe, le dieron (efectivamente) el alta a las 18hs.

A las 18:05hs, cruzó la puerta del nosocomio junto a un rubio galeno, al que con sólo frases infantiles, le bastó para convencerlo de que le acompañara a un bar muggle. Y dos horas y 6 cervezas después, ambos magos pidieron el menú, con el firme propósito de cenar y seguir bebiendo...

Cerca de la media noche, el personal del bar "el trébol azul", echó (literalmente) a la calle a dos jóvenes borrachos.

Lo cierto, es que el único que estaba ebrio, era nuestro medimago favorito. Harry, se cuidó bastante de no perder completamente el sentido.

 **Harry:_ Dime hurón este "amigo" tuyo que tienes... ¿lo amas?**

 **Draco:_ Pfff... ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Hip!**

 **Harry:_ ¿Alguna vez te besaste con él?**

 **Draco:_ Seep... dos veces.**

 **Harry:_ ¿Sólo dos? ¡Vaya amigo!**

 **Draco:_ ¡No te burles!... Una vez fue para que dejara de llorar, y la siguiente fue porque no nos quedó otra opción.**

 **Harry:_ ¿Cómo es eso?**

 **Draco:_ No puedo decírtelo... No, hasta que él lo haga primero.**

 **Harry:_ No entiendo. ¿Lo conozco?**

 **Draco:_ No importa.**

 **Harry:_ ¡Cuéntame!**

 **Draco:_ Nop... Es un secreto por ahora, así que ¡shhh! ¡ja, ja, ja!**

 **Harry:_ Estás muy ebrio, te llevaré a tu casa.**

 **Draco:_ ¡NO! No quiero ir allí. Odio ese lugar. Vete, lo llamaré... creo.**

 **Harry:_ Entonces me quedo, deseo conocerlo.**

 **Draco:_ ¡He dicho que es un secreto! ¡LARGO!**

 **Harry:_ Entonces te llevaré a mi casa.**

 **Draco:_ ¿Por qué haces esto? No te importo. No me soportas, y...**

 **Harry:_ ¿Quieres que te calle?**

 **Draco:_ ¿Ah?**

Harry Potter, besó a su acompañante mientras se aparecían en el número 12 de Grimmauld place.

Mañana, ambos culparían al alcohol.

Mañana, seguramente Draco recordaría ese beso con una sonrisa culposa. A diferencia de Harry, que no sonreiría y sólo se sentiría culpable por el "éxito" con el "plan".

Y mañana, tal vez, todo se iría irremediablemente al diablo.

Por lo pronto, el galeno dormiría en la cama del auror. Mientras este, abrazaría a Morfeo en el sillón más incómodo del living...

 **_###_**

Mientras Draco era mentalmente insultado, por el mozo que siempre atendía a Harry en "el trébol azul"... Ginny Weasley, se dispuso a tener una muy seria charla (vía red flu) con el idiota de su hermano.

Aquella tarde, la pelirroja le había enviado una carta al profesor más guapo que tenía (y tuvo) Hogwarts. Ella era así. Franca, directa y decidida. A ella le gustaba Viktor Krum. Lo decidió en el mismo instante, que lo vio destrozado por la negativa de su cuñada...

 **_Ginny, mira la hora ¿qué sucedió?**

 **_¿Hermione duerme?**

 **_Si, ¿por?... ¿pasó algo grave?**

 **_Bastante grave, diría yo.**

 **_¿Qué pasó?**

 **_Pasó que eres un idiota.**

 **_¿AH?**

 **_Lo que oíste... Eres un idiota.**

Extrañamente, Ron escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le decía:

" _ **Bienvenido al infierno, señor Weasley"**_

Paradójicamente, aquella voz sonaba muy parecida a la voz de su ex-profesor de pociones: Severus Snape.

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña?... ¡¿Con Malfoy?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedería, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro pise Malfoy Manoir con "esas fachas".**

 **(¿ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mía sólo es la trama . No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de ortografía y/o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Tu duda? ¡Mi duda!**

 **Notas del cap: ¿Quién dijo histeria?... Yo escucho "culpas everywhere".**

 **PD: ¿Me dejarían un rw? Sí, les sigo rogando.**

Fue un "visto y no se ha visto"...

En tiempo récord. Nuestro auror favorito agarró a su esposa (que sino murió de un infarto, estuvo MUY cerca), tomó su medallón y (a los gritos) le dijo a su galeno personal (que estaba más muerto que dormido) que se verían en San Mungo ¡inmediatamente!

 **_10 minutos atrás_**

 **Ginny:_ ¡Sabemos que engañas a Mione y esto tiene que terminar! ¡Ahora!**

 **Ron:_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Momento! ¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **Ginny: _ Todos sabemos, que estás con Draco Malfoy.**

 **Ron:_ ...No, espera. Hay una explicación. ¡Lo juro!**

 **Ginny:_ Te escucho.**

 **Ron:_ Él y yo, sólo somos amigos. Es larga la historia, pero puedo resumírtela así: Él me salvó la vida y nadie lo debía saber. Y... ¿a qué te refieres con que "todos lo saben"? ¿Quiénes son "todos"?**

 **Ginny:_ ¡No importa! Lo importante. Es que eso no explica, el que Mione te haya visto besándote con Malfoy...**

 **Ron:_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡DIABLOS!**

 **Ginny: _ ¡Ron, no se te ocurra desmayarte!... ¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿A dónde vas? ¡ESPERA!**

Y a Ginny le pareció escuchar a su hermano subiendo las escaleras y un "mañana hablamos". Aunque, no estaba segura de lo último.

 **_###_**

Un escándalo...

Un "Señor" escándalo.

Eso fue lo que se produjo en el medio del lobby del hospital.

Apenas Hermione fue consciente de a dónde la estaba llevando su marido, comenzó a llorar como una niña. Lo que hizo que Ron, se pusiera en modo "pánico". Por lo que Draco, simplemente los llevó a los empujones al interior de su consultorio.

Principalmente porque entre los llantos de Hermione y los gritos-balbuceos de Ron, todo San Mungo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para ver el espectáculo.

Una vez adentro, y luego de traducir un poco las "explicaciones" que el pelirrojo le daba a su esposa. Draco, decidió intervenir...

 **Draco:_ ¡RONALD WEASLEY, cierra la boca, siéntate y deja que hable con tu mujer!... Bien. Vamos a empezar desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, Granger. No llores. Te aseguro que no hay nada entre tu marido y yo. Es sólo un malentendido y todo tiene** **una buena explicación.** **..**

Hermione, se tranquilizó inmediatamente. Draco, había captado su atención y aquello no parecía la confrontación entre "amante y esposa", por lo que decidió suspirar y asentir para que el galeno continuara hablando.

 **Draco:_ Hace cinco años, Ron vino a mi consulta por un chequeo. Allí, descubrí que estaba enfermo. Tenía una variante de un virus que, entre otras cosas, produce esterilidad.**

 **Hermione:_ ¿Un virus? Eso quiere decir que yo...**

 **Draco:_ No. La carga viral en Ron, jamás llegó a niveles de contagio. Aun así, había perdido el ochenta porciento de su capacidad reproductiva.**

 **Hermione:_ ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!**

 **Ron:_ ¡Estábamos a días de casarnos! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?**

 **Hermione:_ ¡Confiar en mi!... ¿Hay una cura o tratamiento?**

 **Draco:_ Si, por supuesto. De hecho, Ron está completamente curado. Tanto del virus como las secuelas que este le dejó. Fue algo... bastante doloroso para él. El tratamiento completo, duró más de dos años.**

 **Hermione:_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?!**

 **Draco:_ Tranquila. Esto es algo bastante común. Mientras más pasa el tiempo, al paciente le es más difícil comunicarse con sus familiares o amigos. Ron... debes decírselo tú. Dile lo que te pasó.**

 **Ron:_ Bueno... Cuando nos separamos, mientras buscábamos los horrocruxes, yo hice muchas estupideces de las que me avergüenzo. Yo... perdí mi virginidad luego de emborracharme y drogarme con unos muggles... Así fue como me contagié. Lo siento... mucho. Yo...**

 **Hermione:_ Shhh... Tranquilo, no llores. Yo entiendo. Acá estoy.**

 **Ron:_ Antes de salir contigo, fui a una clínica muggle y me hice unos análisis. Salieron bien y creí...Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento.**

Draco, decidió no decir nada. Ron lloraba a mares, entre los brazos de su esposa.

El galeno entendió perfectamente, que necesitaban ese momento y permaneció en silencio.

Internamente, deseó con toda su alma tener algo si con alguien (de preferencia, el auror que lo había besado horas atrás).

 **_Paralelamente, por red flu_**

 **_¿Ginny?**

 **_¿Harry? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?**

 **_Necesitaba hablar con alguien, me siento deshecho de troll... Y tú ¿qué haces despierta? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?**

 **_Hablé con hermano hace unas horas, y no me pude volver a dormir.**

 **_Oh, no. Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste.**

 **_¿De qué hablas?**

 **_De lo que quería hablarte. Anoche salí con Draco. Y...**

 **_¡¿Y?!**

 **_No creo que sean amantes. Creo que tenías razón, sólo eran amigos.**

 **_¡Por Morgana! Le debo una enorme disculpa a mi hermano. Espera, y a ti ¿qué te pasó?**

 **_A pesar de que me dijo que no había pasado nada como Ron, yo igual... lo besé. ¿Entiendes?**

 **_Te gusta, ¿verdad?**

 **_... Si...**

 **_¡Ay, Harry! "De la sartén al fuego", amigo mío. Sino se lo dices tú, ruega que no se lo diga Zabini.**

 **_San Mungo, 6 am_**

 **Secretaria:_ Acá está lo que pidió, doctor. Dos te de tila y un café doble.**

 **Draco:_ Gracias, Lucy. Puedes retirarte.**

 **Hermione:_ Hay algo que no entiendo...**

 **Ron:_ ¿Lo del beso? ¡Yo puedo explicarte!**

 **Draco:_ No, no puedes. Todavía te tiemblan las manos, y sé que dirás alguna idiotez.**

 **Ron:_ ¡Hurón de porquería! ¡Yo puedo explicar cualquiera de los dos besos!**

 **Hermione:_ ¡¿Cómo que dos besos?!**

 **Draco:_¿Ves?... ¡Uff! Cállate, Ron.**

 **Ron:_ ¡Mph!... ¡Mione, no me tapes la boca!**

 **Hermione:_ Continúa, Malfoy.**

 **Draco:_ Bien... Voy a contarte unas cosas de mi pasado y siéntete libre de interrumpirmesino entiendes algo... Después de la guerra y de terminar Hogwarts. Los juicios no dejaron a mi familia en la cárcel, pero sí en banca rota. Es por eso, que las empresas de mi familia debieron fusionarse con las empresas Greengrass a cambio de un pacto prematrimonial en el que yo me comprometía a "producir" un heredero para ambas familias. También había una cláusula, quesino me casaba con mi amiga Astoria, debía ser de mutuo acuerdo. Y que, aun así, las empresas permanecerían fusionadas, para pasar automáticamente a nuestros herederos. Mi querida amiga, murió. No hubo herederos por parte de ella. Por lo que, yo pase a ser el dueño de todo y responsable en cumplir el pacto. A todo este lío, nunca se mencionó a la hermana mayor de Astoria. Daphne, nunca fue tomada en cuenta por sus padres por ser la hija ilegítima del abuelo de Astoria. El maldito, obligó a su propio hijo a hacerse cargo de ella para evitar las habladurías. Daphne fue criada siendo ignorada y "consciente de su lugar en la casa"... Esto, obviamente, me pareció aberrante. Por lo que le entregué la dirección de las empresas a ella. Tarea que hacía tiempo que ya cumplía a la perfección. Principalmente, lo hice por que luego de la muerte de Tori, los Greengrass la iban a dejar en la calle. Con el tiempo ella tuvo un hijo con un malnacido trepador, que pensó que ella era la dueña de todo. Al querer divorciarse, se encontró con la realidad. El problema, es que la ley dice que en caso de que no muestre interés en tener hijos, yo estoy incumpliendo el pacto. Por lo que todo pasaría a manos de Daphne. Y el maldito, ¡ya no quiso darle el divorcio! Obviamente, Daphne se comunicó conmigo antes de que su esposo entablara una demanda en mi contra. En mi desesperación, y a minutos de que llegara el abogado de Gringotts, llamé a Ron. Como Ron estaba en medio de un tratamiento de fertilidad, sumado al hecho de que soy un portador, o doncel, o como lo quieras llamar... La historia cuadró perfectamente. Nos dieron fecha para una cena de gala ceremonial, donde se reunirían los abogados de todas las partes.**

 **Ron:_ Fue horrible...**

 **Hermione:_ Pero, ¿resultó? ¿Y el beso?**

 **Draco:_ Si, resultó. Y a eso iba. El día que nos viste, había sido convocado para "confirmar" nuestra asistencia a la cena. Fue una trampa de los abogados de este tipo.**

 **Ron:_ Draco, me llamó en ese momento para avisarme. Luego comenzamos a discutir por tonterías, como siempre. Entonces vi a un sujeto extraño, escondido detrás de una columna con una cámara de fotos. No tuve tiempo de alertarlo y simplemente, lo besé.**

 **Draco:_ Si Ron no hubiese actuado, en estos momentos, Daphne no sería una mujer "felizmente" divorciada.**

 **Hermione:_ Vaya... ¡QUE ALIVIO!**

 **_Malfoy Manoir, 12 años atrás_**

 **_Cissy, estoy muriendo.**

 **_Lo sé.**

 **_¿Por qué?**

 **_Porque te amo, y a pesar de todo, no puedo perdonarte. No más. Te lo di todo, Lucius. Mi esencia, mi voz y mi voto. ¡Todo!... No puedo perdonarte esto. Es mi dragón. Mi bebé... Y lo echaste de la casa. Lejos de mis brazos. Y te lo permití, como todo lo que te he permitido que hagas conmigo. Con mi vida... con esta familia...**

 **_Es inútil. Nunca podrás hablar con nuestro hijo. No puedes ir en contra, de lo que fuiste todos estos años.**

 **_También, lo sé. Pero, amor mío, verte agonizando lavará un poco tus culpas. Y mis rencores, obviamente.**

 **_Nunca pediré tu perdón. Menos se lo pediré a Draco.**

 **_No lo espero. No lo hiciste, por forzarme en nuestra noche de bodas con pociones que te dieron nuestros padres. Ni cuando me prohibiste decirle a Severus que Regulus estaba en peligro, aún sabiendo cuanto se amaban. Incluso me prohibiste hablar con mi querida hermana Meda, a pesar de que ya no estamos en guerra... No, no espero que me digas que lo sientes.**

 **_Te amo, Cissy.**

 **_Yo también, Lucius.**

Mientras ocurría esto, Duddy observaba en silencio...

Lágrimas y gritos de frustración, habían quedado ocultos hace ya muchísimas generaciones de Malfoy's atrás.

Este elfo, no era lo que aparentaba. Cambiaba de forma, según pasaba el tiempo. A veces joven, a veces viejo. Originalmente, fue un simple y leal elfo doméstico. Pero, Antares Malfoy le regaló la inmortalidad. Él mismo, había perdido su alma al ser mordido por un vampiro. Ya no podía tener hijos y para su desesperación, sus codiciosos hermanos mayores se habían asesinado mutuamente por la herencia que dejó tras su conversión. Sólo quedaba un pequeño niño. Su hermano menor. Duddy, se encargó de protegerlo. Antares, hizo el resto. Pero lo que pocos saben, es que los vampiros no viven para siempre. La poca humanidad que les queda (o mas bien el recuerdo de esta), hace que pierdan su cordura con el paso de los siglos. El noble elfo, no podía liberarlo de su sufrimiento ya que iba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero se encargó de que otros lo hicieran por él.

Generación tras generación, Duddy siguió cumpliendo aquella orden. Los Malfoy tenían que prevalecer. Siempre existiría un Malfoy. Tristemente, el principal obstáculo de ello, eran los propios Malfoy. Intrigas, traiciones, ambición desmedida de poder...

Ellos cavaban sus tumbas, con lenguas de veneno puro y cucharas de oro.

Duddy, sólo debía encargarse de que quedara al menos uno, capaz de producir la siguiente generación. Algunas generaciones, renovaban la esperanza en el elfo inmortal. Draco, por ejemplo. Y desde el mismo instante en que Lucius dejara de respirar, lo vigilaría desde las sombras... con o sin su voluntad.

Porque los Malfoy deben prevalecer.

Porque los Malfoy siempre existirán, mientras Duddy se encargue de ello.

Como lo hizo, desde hace muchos siglos...

 **_San Mungo, oficina del director Peterson_**

 **_¡Señor! Recién me comunico con la señora Klaus.**

 **_¿Y ahora, qué hizo mi ahijado? ¿Está grave?**

 **_No, señor. No se trata de un accidente. El señor Klaus, jamás llegó a su trabajo. Al parecer... fue secuestrado. Lo siento, señor.**

 **_¡¿Qué?! ¡Avisa a Malfoy! ¡Protocolo de emergencia cuatro!**

 **_Pero, ¡señor!**

 **_¡PERO NADA! ¡No pienso volver, hasta que esté seguro, que mi Benji está sano y salvo! ¡Adiós! ¡Llama a Draco!**

 **_¡Si, señor!**

 **_Grimmauld Place_**

Eran pasadas las doce del medio día, y Harry seguía dando vueltas como un león enjaulado.

 **_Me lo dijeron... ¡Me lo advirtieron! Esto era algo que ellos debían arreglar. ¡Pero no! ¡Me tenía que meter! ¡Eran amigos! Ni pareja, ni amantes. ¡Sólo amigos! Para colmo, ¡es el único amigo que tiene desde lo de Blaise! Y más le vale a ese desgraciado, que no se atreva a decirle nada. ¡Él también estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto!... Pero yo puse la cara... y encima lo besé. Lo llevé a mi casa, y lo seguí besando... Tengo cierta laguna mental sobre lo que sucedió después. Pero, sí tengo en claro que desperté con los pantalones puestos y solo... ¡Arggg! Me siento el "mal tipo" que se aprovechó del estado de ebriedad de Draco. Doy asco...**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: ¿Ron te engaña? ... ¡¿Con Malfoy ?!**

 **Resumen: El día en que, entre lágrimas, Hermione le lanzó esta "bomba" a Harry. Draco y Ron, fueron juntos a una exclusiva tienda de ropa.**

 **Era obvio que esto sucedía, y más que obvio, porque el rubio no iba a dejar que el otro era Malfoy Manoir con esas fachas.**

 **(¿Ron x draco?)**

 **Notas del fic: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, mía sólo es la trama. No recibo ningún crédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de limón. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como yo conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Los diálogos van en negrita y los pensamientos en cursiva. Perdón por el lenguaje, los modismos, el lunfardo, y los horrores de la ortografía y / o de cohesión. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 9: Por favor, dime que esto es un chiste.**

 **Notas del cap: Dentro de las manzanas de la Física, la que más se aplica a la vida diaria, es esa que reza: _"Para cada acción, hay una reacción" ..._**

 **PD: mi vida ha sido, últimamente, una porquería ...**

 **PD 2: Léan las notas del final, por favor.**

 _ **Dejen que les cuente una breve historia ...**_

 _ **Sir Isaac Newton, fue un semiveela inglés, nacido en la navidad de 1642. Fue físico, teólogo, filósofo, matemático, inventor y alquimista. Su mente, era excepcionalmente brillante. Pero, debido a la falta de efecto por parte de su familia muggle, tuvo su primer celo a la tardía edad de 51 años. No existía en ese momento, nadie que pudiese orientar al respecto de su verdadera naturaleza.**_

 _ **Aquello, significó su propia tragedia.**_

 _ **Él, no comprendía el por qué ya pesar de "odiar" tanto como su rival, había convertido su propio dormitorio en un santuario dedicado integralmente al científico muggle Robert Hooke.**_

 _ **Tristemente, a finales de marzo de 1703 sumaría a su colección obsesiva, el cuerpo y la vida del único que sea la naturaleza le permitía amar. Y desde ese año, hasta el último de sus días, como Presidente de la Royal Society se dedicó sistemáticamente a la eliminación y eliminación, la vida y la obra del mundo e (igualmente) irascible científico.**_

 _ **En 1727, el semiveela falleció y fue enterrado en la abadía de Westminster, sosteniendo entre sus manos el único restrato existente de Robert Hook.**_

 _ **Nicolás Fatio de Duillier, es quien se encargó de que esto sucediera así. Además, de ser el sellador con magia y alquimia muy antigua secreta, la verdadera tumba del hombre que le robó el corazón a su desequilibrado amigo.**_

 _ **Años después, Nicolas Flamel volvió a cambiar su nombre y se reconcilió con su mujer.**_

 **_En el presente_**

Hermione estaba, finalmente, en paz ...

La tensión que le había consumido los últimos días, el abandono del golpe. Ahora, todo estaba bien. Todo en su vida, volvía a estar en orden. Todo ... hasta que recordó que había muchísimas más personas involucradas en aquel lío.

Su cara, se transformó en una tormenta eléctrica que baila al ritmo de mil emociones por segundo.

 **_¡Ron! Tenemos que hablar, a solas. ¡Ahora!**

El auror, miró avergonzado a su amigo. Pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa, que fue captada en el, abandonó su oficina decidiendo que ya era el momento de comenzar su jornada laboral.

Mientras el matrimonio Weasley discutía acaloradamente, el medimago caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo con ciertas "dudas" que comenzaban a tomar una forma definida en su cabeza. Pronto, comenzó un plantearse seriamente si los "accidentes" que habían tenido Blaise y Harry, no tendrían ninguna relación con lo que acababa de ver en los ojos de la señora Hermione Weasley.

 **_¡DRACO, AYUDA! Es Hermione, ¡se desmayó!**

Ni corto ni perezoso, el galeno le indicó a su amigo que la siguiera hasta la sala de urgencias más cercana a ellos.

El profesionalismo, como era su costumbre, se impuso y el aurore fue retirado del sitio.

Para alivio de todos, la castaña reaccionó al poco tiempo, y el quequeo básico que no hizo nada significativo. Su lógica, relacionada con el pasado, al estrés vivido en las últimas horas.

Sin embargo, Draco le ordenó al enfermero que asistía, que le realizaran a la mujer análisis completo de sangre, y orina.

Al medimago, el deseo de tener pareja con la pareja hasta que estuvieran los resultados. Lamentablemente, una secretaría llegó a ese momento para hacerlo, ante lo que parecía ser una "emergencia institucional".

 **_Doctor Palou, le encargo a mi paciente.**

 **_Ningún problema, Malfoy. Yo me quedo una carga, pero vuelve pronto porque esto es un loquero. Nos hace falta personal el día de hoy.**

Una hora después, unos agotadísimos Ron y Hermione, volvían a su hogar.

El medimago, había confirmado el diagnóstico inicial de Draco. Ella había colapsado, producto del estrés y la mala alimentación de los últimos días. Le prescribió unas pocas vitaminas vitamínicas, además de darle antes de recibir las gotas de "poción sin-sueños". Básicamente, la orden del galeno Palou fue:

 _ **_Usted tiene que dormir , señora Weasley.**_

Y Hermione así lo hizo, cómodamente entre los brazos de su esposo, quien no paraba de pedir perdón por todo lo idiota que había sido y repetirle cuanto amaba ...

 **_Esa misma noche_**

Draco estaba exhausto ...

Su día había sido un caos total. El hospital solía ser así de caótico, pero que era un caos que lo manejaba sin hacer tanto drama.

Al llegar a la oficina del director Peterson, la secretaria de este, le informó que Benjamín Klaus había sido secuestrado.

Estaba sorprendido y, francamente, no podía creerlo.

Siempre estuvo consiente, de la mala suerte que se cargaba el ahijado de su jefe. Pero esto ... ¡Esto era ridículo! Y se lo había dicho aún más ridículo, al enterarse de que había sido nombrado "director provisional", hasta que los problemas personales del director se resolvieran.

Supuestamente, esto se debe a que el vicedirector, se encuentra en Francia como representante del país ante la CoMuma (Comisión mágica mundial de la salud). Draco, no deja de dar gracias al cielo por esto.

El vicedirector, era un unicornio con él. Era un hombre inútil, que no dejaba de recordarle pasado. Un envidioso de cuidado, que siempre detestó el favoritismo que el director Peterson le tenía. Pero, por sobre todo, aquel hombre odiaba el respeto y admiración que Draco despertaba en sus estudiantes.

Desde la época en la que el rubio de ojos grises comenzaba a hacer sus prácticas en San Mungo, al joven mago lo que el vicedirector actuaba así por la vanidad y por los celos. Pero ... vanidad, ¿por qué ?. Si él era una mujer, según su criterio, mucho más guapo que él. Y celos, ¿de quién ?. Si él, no miraba a nadie con esas intenciones ... Para Draco Malfoy, el vicedirector era todo un misterio.

Por lo pronto, nuestro galeno favorito decidió que iba a descansar los ojos en su oficina.

No era la primera vez que hacíamos, ya más de uno / a, el encantado acompañado (aunque el objetivo no sería, precisamente, dormir).

Parecía mentira, pero él descansaba mejor en una dura camilla de hospital que en su propia cama. El problema de esto, se debía a los recuerdos que habitaban en su casa, y que

él todavía no va a encontrar el valor para dejarlo salir definitivamente al olvido.

Cinco minutos antes de que Morfeo llegara, recordó aquella reunión que había tenido con los abogados de ex marido de Daphne Greengrass ... Eso fue dormir, con una sonrisa a medio terminar.

Si tan solo Ron supiera que era el responsable de ese "pequeño milagro", seguramente se sentiría muy orgulloso.

 **_22hs, La madriguera_**

Todos los involucrados (salvo Hermione y, por supuesto, el mismo Draco), se encontraban sentados alrededor de la amplia mesa del comedor familiar.

El lenguaje corporal de Ron, parecía decir que estaba a punto de batirse por el honor de su familia.

Su expresión seria, su porte erguido y esa miraba que denotaba peligro.

Ahora, quedaba bastante claro y era fácil de entender, la razón por la cual ese mago era el director de la academia de aurores ...

 **_Le pedí a mi hermana que los reúna todos, porque necesito las cosas entre Draco y yo ... Y también, porque necesito saber qué demonios hicieron todo este tiempo.**

Ginny, estaba desesperada. No puede dejar de pensar, no puede hacer otra cosa ...

Había intentado (sin suerte), hablar con todos antes de que su hermano llegara a la casa.

Sólo ella sabía de los "avances" de Harry, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todos (sí, todos) sabían que (más allá de que Harry había aceptado), el plan había sido idea de _**SU**_ ... No se pudo evitar, comenzar a sudar frío.

" _**Por Merlín, te lo suplico ... ¡LUNA, NO ABRAS LA BOCA!"**_

Tenso, como la cuerda de un violín, Harry estaba igual o peor que la pelirroja a su lado. Trataba, por todos los medios posibles, que no se notara el pánico que le corría por la espalda. Incluso, una medida que su amigo iba relatando los hechos que derivaron en la profunda amistad que tenía con el heredero Malfoy, casi podía jurar que la parca le susurraba en el piso que su final estaba cerca.

" _**Ron, yo va a matar ... Ronald Weasley, yo va a matar ... Lenta y dolorosamente ... RON. ME. VA. A. MATAR ... En unos minutos, yo, voy a estar muerto ... . ¡Muy, pero MUY, muerto! "**_

 **_Paralelamente. Londres, en algún lugar bajo tierra_**

A Benjamín Klaus, le dolía hasta lo que no sabía que podía doler ...

Presentía que estaba en una especie de cueva, por el olor a polvo y humedad que saturaba su olfato. No veo nada, y no puede recordar el cómo fue terminado en un sitio.

Cuando se movió con éxito para lograr su cuerpo entumecido, invocó una luz que le permitiera ver un poco, el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sus últimos recuerdos, estaban borrosos, por lo que se trata simplemente de poner un curiosear la extraña habitación donde se hallaba.

 **_¡POR MERLÍN! Esto ... ¡Esto es una tumba!**

Con manos temblorosas, el mago removió con magia el polvo que cubría que lápida de piedra finamente labrada.

 **_Dice ... Aquí yace Robert Hooke ... ¿Adorado enemigo? ...**

 **Nota final: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Originalmente, este capítulo no estaba en el fic. Lo escribí, relativamente, hace poco. No me extrañaría que no fuera uno de los mejores, por el momento en el cual estoy ... Aún así, sería muy grato para mi, que me digan con un rw si les cae con el humor o si les gusta.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y / o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic**

 **Pero si decide hacerla tuya, y cualquier parte ... ¡Me halagarías muchísimo! Porque eso quiere decir, que fue tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero, me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero (y necesito) leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con una crítica.**


End file.
